Słońce Too
by AoKiseFactory
Summary: Królestwo Kaijou zostało zniszczone, a jego upadły król w zamian za oszczędzenie życia, oddaje swojego jedynego syna władcy Too. Kise, pozbawiony nie tylko swojego domu, zostaje też jedną z kilku kochanek w haremie Aomine.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine triumfalnie wjechał do miasta. Dosiadał potężnego, czarnego ogiera, który potrząsał łbem i parskał wściekle na ludzi, którzy zbici w dwa rzędy patrzyli z przerażeniem, jak ich królestwo przestaje istnieć. Tuż za młodym, porywczym księciem, na gniadym koniu jechał jego brat i prawa ręka, oraz kilku zaufanych wojowników. Ich imiona znane były w świecie, a dzieciom opowiadano, że jeśli nie będą grzeczne, to staną się ich ofiarami. Za wojownikami szli jeńcy, czyli to, co zostało z wojsk Kaijou po jednej z największych bitw w dziejach. Niedobitki, byle jak i niechlujnie opatrzeni, pozbawieni broni i zbroi, ograbieni z godności i honoru, wracali do domu, chociaż woleliby umrzeć kilka dni wcześniej, podczas walki.

Na schodach przed wielkim budynkiem czekała na nich rodzina królewska. Wszyscy mieli poważne miny i zaciśnięte szczęki. Nie wydawali się jednak tak zrozpaczeni jak mogliby być. Na przód wyszła starsza kobieta o blond włosach.

-Wybacz nam, panie. Oszczędź proszę nasze miasto i naszych ludzi. Nie wybijaj nas. Oddamy ci naszego syna jako ofiarę.

-Po ki ch...  
-Daiki - czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach uciszył go ruchem dłoni. Tylko jemu wolno było robić coś takiego i nie stracić ręki. Ale Aomine kochał swojego starszego brata. -O czym mówisz, niewiasto?

-Nasz syn…. – kobieta ledwo powstrzymała grymas – jest wykształcony w wszystkich dziedzinach. To on…byłby nadzieją naszego rodu. Nie zabijacie cywili a oddamy wam go. Możecie go zabić i odebrać nam siłę.

-To bez sensu - oznajmił Aomine.  
-Nie, to ma sens - jego brat skinął na kobietę, by podeszła bliżej. -Ile lat ma wasz syn, kobieto? W wieku do zamążpójścia?

-Dwadzieścia cztery – mruknęła kobieta i skinęła na swojego sługę, który chwycił blondyna za ramię i pchnął go do przodu. Chłopak pomimo szorstkiego traktowania, ruszył przed siebie pewnie i spojrzał dumnie na Aomine. Nawet jeśli miał umrzeć, dla dobra ludzi nie będzie protestował.

-Junpei, co ty odpierdalasz? - mruknął Aomine, a brat nachylił się ku niemu.  
-Kaijou będzie się buntować. Są zbyt dumni i honorowi, żeby poddać się całkowicie. Lata zajmie wcielanie ich do Imperium. A poślubiając ich pierwszego syna i następcę tronu, utniesz to w zarodku.  
-ŻE CO?!

Kise przez chwilę spoglądał na nich zaskoczony, ale nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać. Dalej stał i spoglądał uważnie na miotającego się Aomine.

-Proszę o wybaczenie, mój panie – mruknął cicho Kise - to rzeczywiście ma sens. Jeśli wymordujecie mój kraj, nie będziecie mieli z tego żadnych korzyści. Mamy tu świetny kontakt z handlowcami na wschodzie. Tkaniny, księgi, ozdoby. To wszystko przepadnie. A wraz z tym mnóstwo pieniędzy. Pieniędzy, które możesz wykorzystać na poprawienie życia twoich ludzi. W dodatku ten kraj potrzebuje twardej ręki. Oczywiście nie potrzebujesz do tego ożenku. Po prostu wykorzystaj co oferuje ci ta ziemia, panie.

-Świetnie - Aomine spojrzał na blondyna. Spodobała mu się jasna skóra i drobna, wręcz dziewczęca twarzyczka. -Wypuśćcie jeńców! - zawołał.  
-Mój panie, przepraszam, ale..  
-Milcz, Sakurai. Kobieto, gdzie macie świątynię? Chcę to mieć za sobą. Chcecie wesela, będziecie je mieć.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego oburzona jakby chciała _powiedzieć „nie chcieliśmy wesela. Miałeś zabić naszego syna"_. Szybko jednak opanowała się trochę i szepnęła coś do strażników.

-Oni wskażą wam drogę.

-Nie chciałbyś się najpierw odświeżyć, mój panie? - zapytała spokojnie jedna z sióstr księcia, spoglądając na Aomine z oddaniem. -Może jesteś gło..  
-Nie. To i tak farsa, polityczny bełkot.

Kise przełknął ślinę, czując narastające przerażenie. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Wiedział, że nie będzie dobrze traktowany, ale nie miał zamiaru protestować. Musiał wypełnić swój obowiązek. I cokolwiek się stanie nie miał zamiaru się poddać.

Kiedy rozgoniono jeńców, a tłum rzucił się, by pytać o krewnych i znajomych, Aomine wraz ze swoją świtą ruszył za królewiczem Kaijou do świątyni. Mógł poślubić tyle osób, ile chciał. Mógł mieć własny harem, czy więc będzie należał do niego mężczyzna czy dwóch, nie robiło mu różnicy. Junpei miał rację, w ten sposób będzie łatwiej. Bo o ile kochał wojnę, nie chciał narażać nikogo z Too na śmierć.  
Przyglądał się swojej "brance" od tylu. Miał zgrabne ciało, trochę chude, ale zadbane. Okrywały je lekkie szatki, więc nawet nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Kise czując na sobie wzrok, odwrócił się i spojrzał uważnie na swojego przyszłego męża. Nie wiedząc jak się zachować, uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie sztucznie.

Nie odpowiedział uśmiechem. Nie odwrócił też wzroku; ten chłopak miał należeć do niego. Dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. Kise jednak nie opuścił kącików swoich warg i nawet surowy wyraz twarzy Aomine go nie zniechęcił.

W końcu dotarli do świątyni. Aomine zeskoczył z konia i podał cugle jednemu z rycerzy.  
-Nakarm go, napój i dopilnuj, żeby odpoczął - powiedział, o wiele bardziej martwiąc się o wierzchowca niż o to, że zaraz weźmie ślub.

Kise posłusznie czekał, nic nie mówiąc. Dopiero gdy reszta znów ruszyła podszedł za nimi i wszedł do świątyni. Rozejrzał się po budynku, wiedząc, że nie będzie za nim tęsknić, ale ceniąc sobie jego architekturę.

Kapłan wybiegł im naprzeciwko, patrząc z przerażeniem na barbarzyńców.  
-Nikt nie zginie w tej świątyni! - zagrzmiał. -Bogowie…bogowie chronią ją!  
-Nikt nie będzie umierał, stary człowieku - Aomine minął go, idąc do ołtarza, na którym stało kilka figurek bogów. -Udzielisz ślubu.

Kapłan spojrzał na nich oburzony, a potem z grymasem przyjrzał się blondynowi.

-Będziesz żył? A myślałem, że twoja matka miała dobry plan.

Książęta Too wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, ale żaden się nie odezwał.  
-Już. Nie mamy czasu.

Kapłan skinął potwierdzająco głową i poszedł po jakieś księgi. Szybko wyznaczył im miejsca koło jakiegoś posągu i kazał położyć im na nim ręce.

-W imię wszystkich Bogów, którzy czuwają nad naszymi krajami, łączę Kise Ryoutę i Aomine Daikiego węzłem małżeńskim. Macie czuwać przy sobie w bie….Kise masz nie opuścić boku swojego małżonka aż do swojej śmierci.

Słowa tej przysięgi wywołały u Hyuugi cichy napad śmiechu, ale starał się zachować powagę. Obaj mężczyźni przysięgli, a przerażony kapłan związał ich dłonie świętym sznurem. Zgodnie z tradycją powinni go nosić aż do nocy poślubnej, ale Aomine zdjął go niemal natychmiast.  
-Przygotujcie ucztę na ulicach - zawołał Hyuuga do rodziny Kaijou. -Wszyscy świętujemy zwycięstwo i połączenie rodów.

Żołnierze Too zaczęli wiwatować i dołączyło do nich nawet kilku członów Kaijou. Rodzice chłopaka jednak spoglądali niezadowoleni na swojego syna. Jedynie jedna siostra wydawała się być przerażona całym zajściem. Wszyscy wyszli na dwór, gdzie już zdążył się zebrać tłum gapiów.

-I co dalej?  
-Ucztujemy - Hyuuga dźgnął go palcem między żebra. -Po tych dwóch tygodniach należy nam się porządne jedzenie, piwo i kobiety.

Kise posłusznie szedł obok nich, z wysoko podniesioną głową. Skinął uprzejmie każdej napotkanej osobie i uśmiechał się do nich lekko, jakby chciał zaznaczyć, że sytuacja jest już stabilna.

-Bawcie się dobrze - powiedział Aomine do swoich ludzi. I wiedział, że to oznaczało nie tylko legalne rozrywki, ale również gwałt i rozbój. Tak, mieli zamiar splądrować miasto i zabrać co cenniejszego. Gdy żołnierze ruszyli przez tłum, nastał chaos i każdy mógł podejść do rodziny królewskiej. Aomine trzymał dłoń na głowni swojego miecza, rozglądając się dookoła. Hyuuga stał za jego plecami i nie zdążył zareagować gdy jeden chłopak zaatakował go małym nożem, celując w jego klatkę piersiową. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Ale ku jego zdumieniu, książę Kaijou i jego szwagier złapał napastnika za nadgarstek i zgrabnie obezwładnił. Tłum natychmiast umilkł widząc blondyna gromiącego chłopaka spojrzeniem.

-Jak śmiesz? – ryknął władczo – myślisz, że masz prawo poświęcać życie wszystkich osób w tym kraju? Myślisz, że ile kosztowałby cię ten wyczyn? Ile kosztowałoby to tych ludzi? Jeśli pragniesz śmierci, nie ciągnij nikogo za sobą. Kaijou należy teraz to królestwa Too. Pracujecie teraz dla Too. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie gorzej. Może być lepiej jeśli się postaracie.

Zgromił tłum spojrzeniem i przekazał jeńca w ręce straży.

-Dziękuję - powiedział Hyuuga szczerze.  
Aomine spojrzał na Kise i skinął lekko głową, jakby akceptował to, co zrobił. Prawda była jednak taka, że chłopak mu zaimponował.

Kise odwrócił się do niego i odpowiedział mu promiennym uśmiechem, który roztopiłby nawet cholerną górę lodową.

Wkrótce rozpoczęła się uczta. Wszyscy się zbiegli i wyciągali głowy, by im się przyjrzeć. Jakby byli pieprzoną atrakcją. Aomine zajął główne miejsce i skinął na służbę, która podała mu puchar z miodem.

Kise przyjrzał się jego kielichowi jakby chciał sprawdzić czy nie ma w nim żadnej trucizny. Ukradkiem nawet powąchał napoju.

-Masz. Według tradycji mamy pić z jednego - mruknął znudzony Aomine.

Blondyn przyjął od niego napój i spojrzał na niego smutnawo.

-Wiesz, nawet jeśli tu jest trucizna to nikt nie wyleci teraz z krzykiem bym tego nie pił – mruknął cicho, ale przyłożył kielich do ust i napił się z niego kilka małych łyczków. Następnie podał go mężczyźnie – poczekaj troszkę zanim i ty się napijesz.

-Nie wiem, czy ktoś byłby na tyle głupi, żeby spróbować mnie otruć - zakręcił lekko kielichem, a miód zawirował. -Widzisz łuczników na dachach? Widzisz żołnierzy uzbrojonych po zęby? Jeden fałszywy ruch i zobaczysz prawdziwą rzeźnię.

Blondyn spojrzał na wiernych obrońców Too, następnie na zebrany na przyjęciu tłum, a potem znów na swojego małżonka.

-Na nasze nieszczęście po świecie chodzi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo takich głupców.

Ten obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.  
-Zwisa mi to - wypił miód. -Przynieś jedzenie.

Blondyn przez chwile świdrował go wzrokiem, następnie westchnął lekko.

-A co byś chciał ? – zapytał cicho i przeniósł wzrok na stół – Po tych pomidorach będziesz miał niestrawności więc nie polecam. Powinieneś zjeść trochę dobrego mięsa, żeby odzyskać siły. Co o tym myślisz?

-Jem tylko mięso - prychnął, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. -Żadnych warzyw. Warzywa są dla starych bab i dzieci.

Kise zaśmiał się głośno, widząc jego reakcję i przysunął mu pieczeń.

-To ta najlepsza. Kazałem ją przemycić tu ze stołu moich rodziców.

-Dobrze - pochwalił krótko i wyciągnął z pochwy elegancki sztylet, którym zaczął sobie odkrajać kawałki pieczeni. Widząc na sobie karcący wzrok brata, zwalczył ochotę pokazania mu języka, a tylko prychnął dosyć głośno i na czubku ostrza podsunął kawałek pieczeni do ust Kise. Blondyn spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak jego oblicze zelżało i przyjął jedzenie od mężczyzny. Oparł się chęci oblizania noża.

-Dzięki. Pierwszy raz mnie ktoś karmi. To dość zabawne.

-Haha - mruknął cynicznie. -Mów - polecił. -Nudzę się.

-O…okej. Powiem ci o mięsie. Mój kraj nie lubi specjalnie mięsa. Uwielbiają hodować różne rośliny i warzywa. Dlatego trudno nam trochę tak wyżywić armię. To i tak cud, że udało się nam tyle wytrwać – mówił chłopak, przysuwając mu coraz to nowsze potrawy – Zajmowałem się zaopatrzeniem armii. Dopilnowałem żeby dali im dużo suszonego mięsa. Mamy tu naprawdę dobre suszone mięso. O tam jest, jeśli chcesz spróbować. Koło tej pani w czarnej sukni, która pożera cię wzrokiem.

-Nie chcę słuchać o mięsie - powiedział, chociaż zanotował w pamięci, że na tej prowincji (bo krajem Kaijou już nie było), będą problemy z żywnością _. Ach, trzeba było zabić ludzi i byłby święty spokój_. -Co potrafisz robić?

-Oh. Ja? – zapytał jakby zdziwiony, że ktoś jest zainteresowany jego osobą – Gotować większość potraw, czytać i pisać, rozmawiać w kilku językach, znam się na strategii, historii, handlu. Umiem nawet kierować statkiem! Znam się trochę na ziołach, w szczególności leczniczych. Ale chyba moją główną specjalnością jest gospodarka i zarządzaniem. Tak myślę. I całkiem dobrze strzelam z łuku. Z tych rzeczy, które mogłyby się kiedyś przydać.

Aomine przytaknął.  
-Dobrze. Sprawdzę twoje umiejętności. Aczkolwiek w Too pewnie nie opuścisz swojej części pałacu - jego wzrok skierował się w niebo, a głos lekko przycichł. -Dostaniesz do własnej dyspozycji dwa pokoje i łaźnię oraz mały ogród, połączony z większym. Większy znajduje się na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu haremu.

-Haremu ? – zapytał zaskoczony – Oh. No dobrze. To nawet więcej niż potrzeba. Może powinienem zabrać ze sobą kilka książek. Na pewno macie jakiś uzdrowicieli w kraju. Nasza wiedza może wam się przydać.

-Mam najlepszego uzdrowiciela na świecie. Tetsu potrafi wszystko. No, prawie wszystko - mruknął trochę smutno i wypił miodu. Służąca, stojąca z boku, zaraz nalała mu znów do pełna.

-Jak chcesz. Nie wątpię w twojego uzdrowiciela, naprawdę. Ale poszerzenie wiedzy może być pomocne. Zresztą… - pacnął się w głowę i westchnął głośno – Nie ważne. Mieszam nie potrzebnie.

Aomine domyślił się, ze Kise był karany za wyrażanie własnych opinii.  
-Oprowadź mnie. Pokaż mi twoje pokoje.  
Kiedy się podnieśli, kilku żołnierzy zawyło.

-Wszystko w porządku! – zawołał chłopak, szybko zwracając wzrok w kierunku swojej rodziny, a potem dopiero na małżonka – Prawda?

Aomine uśmiechnął się zimno.  
-Oczywiście. Wszystko.będzie. - wycedził. -Prowadź.

Kise poprowadził go do głównych drzwi i poprowadził przez korytarz. Przy niektórych miejscach zatrzymywał się, mówiąc o czymś co i tak mało obchodziło mężczyznę.

-To nasza wielka biblioteka. Sama zawartość może cię nie interesować, ale ona jest naprawdę o-gro-mna! – zawołał blondyn – Można się w niej zgubić. Kiedyś się tak zgubiłem i spędziłem tam cztery dni. Chcesz zobaczyć?

-Nie.

Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami i pomachał drzwiom. No bo przecież to nic dziwnego machać drzwiom, nie?

-A taka szkoda ją zostawiać samą. Mało kto tu już przychodzi – mruknął i znów ruszył przed siebie.

-Jeśli lubisz czytać, w Too również jest biblioteka.

-Wooooaah! Naprawdę? – zapytał wyraźnie podekscytowany – Muszę się z nią przywitać po przyjeździe! Tyle nowych ksiąg! Teraz to można ze mną robić co się chce! Ah… mój pokój. Musimy skręcić tam…

Wskazał jakiś zimny korytarz. W końcu trafili do najbrzydszej komnaty, jaką Aomine widział. Aczkolwiek widać było, że Kise próbował wprowadzić tutaj trochę ciepła. Blondyn wyraźnie wydawał się być podenerwowany. Latał co chwila w jednym i drugim kierunku. Jednym słowem. Wszędzie go było dużo.

-I co? Lepiej niż podczas twojej wyprawy w namiotach, nie? Mam suszone mięso, jak chcesz.

-Nie chcę mięsa. Trzymali cię tutaj cały czas? Mimo, że jesteś następcą tronu? Byłeś.

-Cały czas? Oh. Nie. Znaczy mam ten pokój od małego. I wtedy w sumie jeszcze nie umiałem otwierać sam drzwi więc w sumie to byłem tu cały czas. Ale potem spędzałem czas w naszej wielkiej bibliotece. Co jak już ci opowiadałem skutkowało czterema dniami spania między regałami. Ale miałem ze sobą suszone mięso! No i spędziłem dużo czasu na łodziach. Rodzina mnie często wysyłała na różne wyprawy kilku miesięczne. Raz nas napadli piraci! Tacy prawdziwi i groźni. Dobrze, że wtedy już umiałem utrzymać łuk!

 _Dziwne_ , pomyślał Aomine, rozglądając się po pokoju. Co z tym chłopakiem było nie tak, że własna rodzina próbowała się go pozbyć, mimo, że miał pierwszeństwo w kolejce po koronę? A może właśnie chodziło o tę naiwność i dziecięcą łagodność? Ech. Ale mu się trafił małżonek, nie ma co.  
-Podejdź. Jeszcze cię nie pocałowałem, prawda?

Blondyn poskoczył i zaczerwienił się mocno. Ale podszedł do niego szybko, wpatrując się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Aomine przyjrzał mu się i pocałował go wpierw w brodę, potem w nos. Dopiero potem wargami nakrył jego wargi, od razu rozchylając je językiem. Kise usłuchał niemego polecenia i rozchylił usta, wpuszczając go do środka.

Ale w tym samym momencie Aomine przerwał pocałunek. Odsunął się kawałek i oblizał usta.  
-Nie ma najgorzej - mruknął. -Rozbierz się.

Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech i złapał za kilka sznurków, odwiązując szatę i opuszczając ją na podłogę. Jego ciało było dość blade i chude, ale jednak zgrabne. Wyrobił sobie też jako tako mięśnie podczas pracy przy statkach.

Aomine obszedł go dookoła, badawczo mu się przyglądając. Gdyby był kobietą, nawet nie wziąłby go do łóżka, był bowiem szczupły i wyglądał na kruchego, mimo wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśni brzucha i ramion. Spodobał mu się rumieniec i zagryzione wargi Kise, który się wstydził.  
-Miałeś kogoś wcześniej? Kobietę, mężczyznę? - zapytał, rozwiązując sznurowania swojej zbroi.

-Oh. Nie. W pałacu nie pozwoli by mi się nawet zbliżyć do kobiet w obawie przed spłodzeniem jakiegoś demona. A na statkach…byłem na statkach. To była inna rzeczywistość. Wolałem się po prostu dobrze bawić niż mieszać w jakieś… przelotne romanse – podniósł wzrok przyglądając mu się uważnie, kiedy rozpinał swoje odzienie. Podobał mu się. Wcześniej nie był nawet pewien swojej orientacji, ale Aomine mu się podobał.

-Demona? Czemu demona? - zapytał, rzucając swoją zbroję na krzesło. Za nią poleciała prosta, granatowa koszula.

-Bo uważają mnie za złe nasienie – mruknął spokojnie i powędrował wzrokiem na jego klatę piersiową – Jestem świadomy tego, co robią. Mimo wszystko.

Przechylił lekko głowę i zaczerwienił się bardziej, wpatrując się w jego ciało.

-Złe nasienie? Jesteś bękartem?

-Z tego co wiem, to nie. Po prostu mnie nie chcieli. W dodatku urodziłem się w rok nie urodzaju i poród był ciężki. Już tyle powodów słyszałem! Nawet zwalili to na znamię. Ale ja uważam, że jest ładne – mruknął i wskazał na dół swoich pleców.

Aomine przyjrzał się niewielkiemu (pół długości jego palca) znamieniu w kształcie półksiężyca na biodrze Kise.  
-Zabobony dla głupich bab - mruknął. Rozpiął swoje spodnie i pozwolił im opaść na ziemię, a potem zdjął sandały. -Połóż się.

Blondyn szybko osłonił grzywką swoje rumieńce i położył się na brzuchu na łóżku. Aomine przypomniał sobie słowa starszego brata. Czekała ich długa podróż, nie mógł posiąść teraz Kise, bo ten nie da rady siedzieć w siodle. Dlatego też usiadł obok i przewrócił go na bok, po czym położył się tak, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy.  
-Dotknij mnie - polecił.

Kise znów zaczerwienił się i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Dotknął powoli jego policzka i brody, zjeżdżając na jego szyję i wodząc po niej opuszkami palców. Tak samo delikatnie poznawał resztę jego ciała, ciągle przyglądając się wszystkiemu z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

Aomine myślał, że to będzie nudne, ale chłodne opuszki palców Kise wyprowadziły go z tego błędnego przekonania. Gdziekolwiek go musnął, wywoływał lekkie dreszcze i przyjemne mrowienie.

-D…dobrze? – zapytał niepewnie blondyn dotykając okolic jego miednicy i zataczając na niej małe kółeczka.

-Może być. Jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak, to ci powiem.

Kise skinął tylko głową i zjechał ręką niżej. To było bardzo zawstydzające, ale podekscytowanie sytuacją wygrywało tym razem. Delikatnie dotknął jego męskości, nieświadomie oblizując przy tym wargi.

Aomine jęknął cicho, ale nie drgnął. Pozwolił, by Kise badał go swoim tempem. A Kise uważnie chłonął każdą jego reakcje, każdy ruch. Jedną ręką dotykając jego członka, a drugą masując wnętrza jego ud.

Pocałował go, tym razem delikatnie, ostrożnie. Nie chciał rozpalać sytuacji zbyt mocno, bo nie był mistrzem w panowaniu nad sobą.  
W końcu i on dotknął jego; palcami wpierw wodził po jego boku, potem po brzuchu i udzie. Ale blondyn nawet na to reagował dość żywo. Zadrżał i momentalnie przysunął się bliżej jego, co mogło trochę zdziwić mężczyznę. Jego reakcje podobały się jednak Aomine. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął palcami szybko przesuwać po jego męskości, czując, jak Kise drży przy nim. Blondyn rumienił się mocno i zagryzał wargi, wijąc się pod jego dotykiem. Kto by się spodziewał tak intensywnej reakcji?

Był spragniony pieszczoty i uwagi, nawet ktoś o takim poziomie empatii, jaki miał Aomine (czyli niewysokim) to czuł. Dlatego też uniósł głowę i postanowił, że skoro to noc poślubna, jedyna, jaką Kise w swoim życiu przeżyje, da mu chociaż namiastkę ciepła. Może to tylko przechwałki, a może to smutek i naiwność w oczach blondyna go do tego nakłoniły? Ugryzł lekko jego ucho.  
-Jęcz, nie powstrzymuj się.

Blondyn znów zbliżył się, już niemal całkiem dotykając jego ciała swoim. Pojękiwał też głośniej, tak by Aomine mógł go bez najmniejszego problemu usłyszeć, ale nikt inny nie. Nie wspominając o tym, jak oddalony od wszystkiego co żyje był pokój chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi złotymi ślepiami, pełnymi jakiejś dziwnej nadziei.

-Tak dobrze? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem władca Too, drażniąc kciukiem czubek jego męskości. Czuł pod palcami wilgoć i gorąco ciała Kise. Blondyn energicznie skinął głową, jakby bojąc się użyć swojego głosu.

-Powiedz to. Głośno - mruknął.

-T….a….tak – mruknął przeciągle i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Aomine czuł teraz na skórze jego płytki, szybki oddech. Wiedział, że Kise jest bliski spełnienia, więc przewrócił go na brzuch i klęknął nad nim. Zaczął pocierać swoją męskością między jego pośladkami. Zaciskał zęby, powstrzymując się od wejścia w niego. Blondyn nie protestował ani przez chwilę. Pojękiwał cichutko, chowając twarz w poduszkach i zaciskając co jakiś czas lekko pośladki. Instynktownie Aomine pochylił się i w pewnym momencie pocałował jego znamię. Blondyn odwrócił w jego stronę zaczerwienioną twarz i spojrzał na niego wzruszony. Ciągle maltretował te biedne wargi.

-Po….pocałowałeś moje….moje znamię? Ao….Aominecchi? – szczerze powiedziawszy ledwo powstrzymywał się od popłakania się ze wzruszenia.

-A co? Nie wolno?

-Wolno. Oczywiście, że wolno. To… miłe – mruknął i wygiął się w jego stronę, sam ocierając się o niego.

Poruszał się coraz szybciej, czując, jak ślizga się po skórze Kise. Chłopak starał się zaciskać lekko na nim, aby mężczyzna mógł mieć z tego jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Aomine złapał go za rękę i zmusił, by sam siebie zaczął pieścić. Na początku Kise robił to całkowicie niepewnie, ale pożądanie wzięło nad nim górę i wkrótce blondyn doszedł, drżąc w całym ciele.

Aomine szarpnął się lekko, a potem wypchnął biodra i również doszedł, patrząc z zadowoleniem, jak jego nasienie zakrywa niemal całe znamię.

-Waaah – mruknął blondyn, łapiąc oddech – mokro.

-Taaa - Aomine podniósł się i przeciągnął. Jego małżonek leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego jednym okiem. -Następnym razem wypełnię cię po brzegi.

I znów się zaczerwienił, nie wiedząc co począć.

-Dobrze. To obietnica – mruknął, znów zagryzając wargi, ale lekko się uśmiechając.

-Idź się umyć - polecił Aomine. Kise mruknął coś pod nosem i wstał z łóżka, podchodząc do jednego z krzeseł. Postawił na niej miskę i nalał do niej wody z dzbana.

-Nie masz dostępu do łaźni? - zapytał cicho, patrząc, jak po jego ciele spływa sperma.

-Cóż. Nikt mnie stamtąd raczej nie wygoni. Ani nie rzuci się na mnie z nożem. Chyba. Ale łaźnie są dość daleko i korzystam z nich tylko późno w nocy, kiedy wszyscy śpią. Nie dość, że jest wtedy najładniej to nikt nie patrzy na mnie tym nienawistnym wzrokiem.

 _Jeśli to małżeństwo miało być karą, dla niego pewnie stanowiło przepustkę do innego świata_ , pomyślał Aomine i wyjął mu z rąk szmatkę. Wyżął ją i otarł jego biodra i znamię od tyłu.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego zarumieniony.

-D…dziękuje.

-Należysz teraz do mnie - wzruszył ramionami. -Ubierz się.

Kise przez chwilę chodził po pokoju, zupełnie nagi, jakby nie było to nagle dla niego żadnym problemem. Przez kilka minut grzebał w szafie i znalazł jakiś ciuch, który sprawił mu dużo radości. Pokazał go chłopakowi.

-Jest granatowy! Podoba Ci się?

-Kolor jak kolor - ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie prawda! Ten jest w kolorze twoich oczu, więc jest ładniejszy! No?

-No dobrze, załóż go.

Kise założył na siebie strój i uśmiechnął się lekko, wygładzając go.

-Prawie jakbym był ubrany w Aominecchi'ego – mruknął.

-Prawie. Barwami Too jest czerń i czerwień.

-Tylko poczekaj – mruknął jakby grożąc mu palcem i niemal zniknął w jednej z wielkich skrzyń. Gdy wyszedł trzymał w rękach czarno-czerwony pasek, który zapiął na swoim brzuchu.

 _Zestaw kolorystyczny, jakich mało_ , pomyślał z rozbawieniem. On przebrany był już w zbroję.  
-Idziemy.

Kise poczłapał za nim po drodze łapiąc jakiś mały pakunek.

-Sam robiłem to suszone mięso. Podczas podróży to ono postawi cię na nogi. Mówię ci!

-Właśnie. Niech twoja służąca spakuje ciebie i siebie, wyruszamy przed wschodem słońca.

-Nie mam służącej. Zrobię to sam.

-Jak chcesz.

-Mam zrobić to teraz? Możesz już wrócić do swoich ludzi. Nie mam w zwyczaju…. – uśmiechnął się lekko – uciekania od męża. Uwinę się szybko.

-Nie. Chcę, żeby wszyscy widzieli, że cię miałem. Poniekąd.

Kise znów się zaczerwienił i skinął lekko głową.

-A więc wracamy na ucztę?

-Mhm.

* * *

Uczta skończyła się wcześnie. Mimo to, kilka godzin później, kiedy na dworze było wciąż jeszcze ciemno, oddział Aomine szykował się do wyjazdu. Zgodnie z jego poleceniami, Susa miał pozostać na miejscu i sprawować kontrolę nad stopniowym wchłanianiem Kaijou do Too.

Kise pojawił się tam o czasie. Sam targając po schodach swoje pakunki, których nie było wcale tak dużo, jak można by się po następny tronu spodziewać. Podejrzewał, że i tak dostanie nowe ubrania, więc nie brał swoich dużo. Głównie spakował książki, zioła, łuk i kilka drobnostek. No i oczywiście zapas suszonego mięsa.

-Umiesz jeździć konno? - zapytał go Hyuuga, poprawiając juki przy siodle swojego wierzchowca. -Jeśli nie, to nawet nie próbuj zmyślać.

Kise podrapał się nerwowo po szyi.

-Tak…. Średnio. Podróżowałem głownie statkami.

-Okej. Hej, Aomine!  
-No? - podszedł do nich, rozespany i trochę zirytowany. Hyuuga westchnął ciężko.  
-Ryouta nie jest dobrym jeźdźcem. Chodzi mi o podróżowanie, matole - dodał, widząc jego szeroki uśmiech, który zgasł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.  
-Daj jego rzeczy na wóz, z resztą - mruknął do brata, a sam spojrzał na Kise. -Chodź.

Lekko zdziwiony poczłapał za swoim mężem.

Aomine poprowadził go wśród tłumu jeźdźców do miejsca, gdzie stał jego wierzchowiec. Kise spoglądał jak mężczyzna delikatnie głaska swojego konia i speszył się lekko.

-Powinienem iść za wami? Trochę to daleko, ale skoro mamy przerwy to na pewno dam radę.

-Iść? Konno podróż zajmie nam koło pięciu dni, z przerwami jedynie na napojenie koni, bo my jemy w siodłach - prychnął. Stanął za plecami Kise i podniósł go lekko - Wsadź stopy w strzemiona.

Kise lekko się spiął ale posłuchał. Wsiąść na konia to jako tako umiał. Nawet się na nim utrzymał.

-D…dałbym radę - mruknął sztywno.

-Dobra, dobra. Zabierz nogi i zrób mi miejsce.

-Nie mam dobrych wspomnień z jazdy konnej – odpowiedział i przesunął się, od razu znów się spinając. Miał nadzieje, że nie spadnie przy pierwszej najbliżej okazji.

Po chwili Aomine ulokował się za jego plecami i wziął do rąk lejce. Obejrzał się i kiedy Hyuuga uniósł kciuk, sygnalizując, ze oddział gotów jest do wymarszu, ponaglił konia i ruszyli.

Po kilkunastu pokonanych metrach blondyn miał ochotę aż roześmiać się ze szczęścia. Nie spadł i nie połamał się!

Pewnie dlatego, że znajdował się bezpiecznie pomiędzy ramionami swojego męża.  
-Możesz spać. Nie upuszczę cię.

-Nie jestem jeszcze śpiący. I chyba jestem zbyt spięty żeby zasnąć – mruknął cicho. Jednak jako tako zaczął się już rozluźniać. Nie było tak źle. I otaczało go ciepło ramion Daiki'ego.

-To będzie długa droga - szepnął, nachylając się nad nim. -Tyłek będzie bolał cię jednak mniej niż po nocy ze mną.

Blondyn zaczerwienił się i poruszył nerwowo, ocierając się o niego nieświadomie.

-Ao…Aominecchi. Z…zapowiadasz mi już takie rzeczy.

-Żebyś cieszył się, póki możesz - za bramami miasta ponaglił wierzchowca, ciesząc się, że zostawiają Kaijou w tyle.

-A może spodoba mi się ten ból dupy? – zapytał wyraźnie rozbawiony rozmową. Do czasu gdy przyśpieszyli.

-Oby.

Blondyn przysunął się bardziej w tył, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w mężczyznę za sobą.

-Mówię ci. Jestem niemal jak prorok! Będziesz mógł sobie poużywać – oznajmił rozbawiony i dodał teatralnym tonem – O tak. A koniunkcja naszych gwiazd mówi, że będziesz wieść szczęśliwe życie do samego końca! Jeśli nie zrzucisz mnie z konia.

-Mam na to ochotę - burknął, ale przytulił go mocniej, kiedy lekko się zsunął.

-Oj…no dobra, dobra. Już się przymykam – prychnął cicho – Ale pamiętaj, że od tego zależy twoje szczęśliwe życie.

-Jestem całkiem zadowolony, dziękuję bardzo.

-Pff… zobaczymy – burknął tylko i już się uciszył. Co jak co, ale nie chciał zostać zrzuconym. Już wolał się przymknąć i oglądać okolice.

Chwilę później Aomine podał mu bukłak z wodą.  
-Będziemy stawać dopiero w południe, więc jeśli chcesz jeść lub pić, to w siodle.

Blondyn upił tylko kilka łyczków, spinając się przy tym niemożliwie, jakby za chwile miał wypaść z siodła, skręcić kark, złamać obie nogi i stracić rękę.

-Uh. Dzięki. Nie jestem specjalnie głodny. Zjem na postoju.

-Nie jesz dużo, co?

-Ee…..może…zależy z jakiej perspektywy spojrzysz? – westchnął, chcąc wybrnąć odpowiedzią inną niż „nie jem prawie nic".

-Mhm - zamruczał tylko i kontynuowali podróż.

Kise, mimo że dalej rozpierała go energia, postanowił milczeć. Nie każdy był w stanie zaakceptować jego paplaninę. W sumie… prawie nikt jej nie lubił. Ale kogo to obchodzi jeśli ma się suszone mięso?

Aomine zauważył, że chłopak rozgląda się ciekawie dookoła.  
-Nigdy nie podróżowałeś lądem?

-Nie specjalnie. Czasem jak podróżowałem z moją załogą, to chodziliśmy trochę po świecie. Ale tylko na nogach. A rodzina raczej mnie nigdzie nie brała. A jeśli mnie brała to od wypadku i tak kazali mi iść na nogach. Ale i tak nigdy nie jechaliśmy daleko. A szkoda. Tyle nowych rzeczy to zobaczenia.

-Czyli nigdy nie widziałeś śniegu?

Kise wyraźnie poruszył się na samo to słowo.

-Ah! Aominecchi! Samym słowem mi smaka robisz! Nie, nigdy nie widziałem. Żeglowałem tylko w lato i to ciepłych krain. Oczywiście ani jednej wyprawy nie żałuje….ale śnieg! Aominecchi!

Aomine pomyślał, że jeśli będzie zadowolony z Kise, może nagrodzi go wycieczką do Zimowego Pałacu, gdzie wciąż jeszcze mieszkała jego matka, by mógł zobaczyć śnieg.

-Ale za to… kiedyś rąbałem drewno w lesie. Musieliśmy zbudować szałasy bo się zgubiliśmy. I wyobraź sobie, Aominecchi… że mnie porwali.

-Porwali? - zapytał.

-No tak. Jakieś dzikie plemię. Wiesz, że oni jedli mięso z swoich wrogów? Żeby zdobyć ich siłę! No i początkowo chcieli mnie zjeść, ale wyszło jakoś, że nawet jeśli nie znałem ich mowy to dzieci mnie polubiły. I no widzisz. Nie zjedli mnie. Problem był z tym, że nie chcieli mnie wypuścić.

 _Chodząca pierdoła_ , pomyślał Aomine z ciężkim westchnięciem. Postanowił, ze nie wypuści Kise poza obszar pałacu. A najlepiej, żeby nie opuszczał Haremu.

-Ale to była przygoda! Spędziłem tam trochę czasu i w końcu dogadałem się z szamanem. Bo trochę zrozumiałem z ich języka. I udało mi się wrócić do załogi! Wyobrażasz sobie, że nazwali mnie pierdołą i chcieli mnie związać? Wyobrażasz sobie? I nawet wytrzymali w swoich postanowieniach. Do następnego tygodnia.

Aomine wyjął z torby pasek suszonego mięsa i włożył go do ust swojego małżonka. Jeśli Kise będzie tak gadać całą drogę.

-Suszone mięso! – zawołał radośnie i zaczął przeżuwać – A wiesz, że z ludzi też robili takie paseczki? Nawet chcieli mnie poczęstować.

-Kise - szepnął mu Aomine do ucha. -Jeśli się nie uciszysz, zrobię ci dobrze ręką, przy wszystkich ludziach, publicznie.

Kise natychmiast umilkł, głośno przełykając ślinę.

-D…dobrze. Już nie odezwę się ani słowem do samego końca podróży – mruknął tylko szybko i pochylił swoją zaczerwienioną twarz.

Ramię Aomine oplotło go w talii.  
-A może zrobię to, bo się rumienisz? Moim ludziom podobał się wczoraj twój wyraz twarzy, kiedy wróciliśmy na ucztę, a oni zaczęli gwizdać.

Kise już miał mu jakoś odpyskować, ale szybko zagryzł wargi i uparcie milczał. Odwarknięcie też raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem. Aomine zaśmiał się cicho.  
-Grzeczny z ciebie chłopiec.

Kise założył ręce na ramiona, próbując zasugerować swoje oburzenie, jednak nie odezwał się. Pff… myślał, że to dla niego jakieś wyzwanie? Blondyn potrafił się nie odzywać tygodniami!

Oho, czy to było wyzwanie? Korzystając z okazji, że wszyscy zajęli się rozmową albo spaniem w siodle, Aomine dotknął wargami karku Kise.

Blondyn natychmiast zareagował, drżąc i ledwo powstrzymując piśnięcie. Przycisnął go mocniej do swojej piersi, lekko gryząc delikatna skórę na szyi chłopaka. A Kise miał ochotę zapytać co on do cholery robi. I to do tego w siodle! Albo chciał chociaż móc jęknąć. Ale przecież obiecał, że się nie odezwie.

-Możesz jęczeć, Ryouta - zamruczał. A Kise już chciał go usłuchać. Ale był zbyt uparty. Bo jęczenie zaliczało się do nie-trzymania-gęby-na-kłódkę, nie? Zagryzł więc mocno wargi i drżał w całym ciele.

-No dalej, bo dotknę cię tam, gdzie na pewno zajęczysz.

-Nie możesz…. – wyjęczał, dając za wygraną. Jak wielką on musi czerpać z tego satysfakcje! To przecież on kazał mu się zamknąć.

-Mm? Sugerujesz, że JA czegoś nie mogę?

-Hmpf - zadufany w sobie arogant – sugeruję tylko, że nie mam gdzie wyprać spodni.

-Weźmiesz czyjeś inne na zmianę.

-Ale…zatrzymujemy się dopiero w południe! Przecież nie będę jechał w mokrych… - czuł, że coraz bardziej się czerwieni. Ten temat…

-A kogo to obchodzi? Oni wiedza, że jesteśmy nowożeńcami - zaśmiał się cicho. Kise podniósł szybko ręce do twarzy, czując jak jego zawstydzenie sięga zenitu.

-Ale….będzie mokro.

-Lubię, jak jest mokro - szepnął.

-Ale mokro będzie mi, a nie tobie…no. Co to za zabawa?

-Może lubię cię dręczyć?

-To…to….to…. – mruczał Kise nie wiedząc jakiego słowa użyć. Oburzające? Dziwne? Podniecające? Zabawne?

-Ech. Zaśnij, Ryouta - zamruczał. -Nim naprawdę się do ciebie dobiorę.

I Kise mruknął coś kilka razy niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale po chwili usnął, całkiem opierając się ciałem o swojego małżonka i szepcząc coś pod nosem nawet przez sen.

Aomine pozwolił mu się wygodnie ułożyć, po czym otulił go swoją opończą.

-Tyle suszonego mięsa. A chciałem zbudować zamek – mruknął przez sen.

Aomine pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. No, Kise ucieszy się z towarzystwa w haremie. _Te baby tam wiecznie o czymś gadały!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine, po kilku dniach, ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył w oddali zarys swojego pałacu. Co prawda, podróż z Kaijou tutaj nie trwała tak długo, ale wcześniej był na wojnie. Brakowało mu domu.  
-Kise.. oi, Kise, obudź się.

Blondyn ziewnął kilka razy i niemal spadł z siodła, chyba zapominając gdzie się znajduje.

-Ej, uważaj - przytrzymał go. Znajdowali się w dolinie, skąd widać było jego zamek. -To twój nowy dom.

-Woooaah. Jest większe niż dom rodziców.

 _Zapewne_ , pomyślał Aomine. Ponaglił konia i godzinę później wjeżdżali już do miasta, które leżało u stóp pałacu. Otaczały je wysokie, kamienne mury, a co kilkanaście metrów wznosiły się jeszcze wyższe, również kamienne wieże, na których stali łucznicy. Widząc z oddali proporce Aomine, podnieśli alarm i otwarto dla nich bramę.  
-Załóż kaptur na głowę - mruknął Aomine. -Niech cię jeszcze nie widzą.

Blondyn przytaknął i posłuchał mężczyzny. Ludzie wybiegali na ulice i wiwatowali, ciesząc się z powrotu swojego władcy. Aomine pozdrawiał ich gestem, a jego rycerze uśmiechali się i łapali kwiaty, które im rzucano. Kise mimo, że był ciekawy tego wszystkiego, postanowił nie podnosić głowy. Wzbudzał swoim zachowaniem uwagę.  
-Lord Aomine przywiózł brankę z wojny!- krzyknął ktoś i zaczęto rzucać kwiaty również im.  
-Jeszcze trochę - szepnął mu Aomine do ucha. Kise tylko ponownie skinął głową.

Po kilkunastu minutach zrobiło się ciszej. Kopyta konia zastukały o kamienny bruk pałacowego dziedzińca, a za nimi zamknęła się kolejna brama.  
-Już. Możesz podnieść głowę.

Blondyn zrobił to dość energicznie i zaraz zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony.

Na ich spotkanie wybiegło kilkanaście osób, głównie kobiety. Aomine uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Hyuuga zeskakuje z konia i w pędzie łapie drobną dziewczynę w ramiona.  
-To jego żona, Riko-chan.

-Rikocchi? Ale urocza.

-Lepiej mu tego nie mów. Bo jest zazdrosny jak diabli - zaśmiał się i zszedł z konia, nim pomógł zejść Kise.  
I wtedy zza nóg Riko wychylił się mały chłopczyk, na oko około dwuletni. Aomine pochylił się i rozłożył ramiona. Dziecko podbiegło do Aomine i wtuliło się w niego. Jednak szybko straciło nim zainteresowanie i podszedł do blondyna, wpatrują się w niego uparcie.

 _Cały Hikage_ , pomyślał władca Too i odwrócił się do Kise.  
-To mój syn, Hikage. Hikage, to mój nowy małżonek, Kise. Musisz być dla niego miły i pomóc mu się tutaj zadomowić, dobrze?

Mały blondynek uczepił się nogi Kise i pociągnął go za materiał kilka razy, chcąc żeby ten się schylił. Kise kucnął i uśmiechnął się promiennie do malca. Na ten widok Hikage zamrugał kilka razy i od razu rzucił się go przytulić.

-Polubił cię - uśmiechnął się Aomine.  
Po chwili przedstawił mu również Riko, a także kilka innych osób. Nie było wśród nich jeszcze żadnej z jego żon. Hyuuga pozwolił Riko na to, by chodziła swobodnie po pałacu (przez co część kobiet jej nie lubiła); najwidoczniej nie była to tutaj norma.

-Bardzo miło mi Cię poznać, Rikocchi! Jestem pewien, że bardzo uszczęśliwiasz Hyuugicchiego! – powiedział Kise, którego ani na chwile nie chciał zostawić malec.

-Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twoich pokoi - powiedział cicho Aomine, który miał już trochę dosyć tego, że wszyscy wpatrują się w Kise.

-Och. W porządku. Papa, Hikage – pożegnał się i pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach.

Hyuuga podszedł do nich i wziął chłopca.  
-Nie przywitałeś się z wujkiem, co, urwisie? - pocałował chłopczyka w czoło.  
-Przyjdę. Za jakiś czas - powiedział Aomine, po czym złapał Kise za nadgarstek i pociągnął w lewo, w stronę wschodniego skrzydła pałacu.

-Co nam tak spieszno?

-Nie chcę, żeby się na ciebie gapili.

-Oh. Przecież jestem tylko chwilową atrakcją, Aominecchi. Nie masz się o co martwić. Ciebie będą kochać wiecznie.

-Nie opowiadaj głupot. Dobrze wiem, że nigdy mnie nie pokochasz. Nawet matka Hikage mnie nie kochała - burknął cicho.

-Aominecchi… - powiedział równie cicho i przytulił się do niego – Nawet jeśli twoja pierwsza miłość nie odpowiedziała na twoje uczucia…. Zawsze możesz zakochać się jeszcze raz, wiesz! I ta osoba wtedy pokocha cię najbardziej na świecie! Mówię ci! I masz wspaniałą rodzinę, Aominecchi! Twój brat zawsze chce cię postawić do pionu i czasem nawet ci grozi. Ale w ten…powiedzmy, że uroczy sposób. I masz swojego małego urwiska. Jak można cię nie kochać skoro dałeś mi więcej ciepła w ciągu kilku dni niż moja rodzina w ciągu całego mojego życia.

Zaskoczyły go jego słowa. Nie przypuszczał, że Kise tak szybko go przejrzy. Obrócił się i lekko wykrzywił wargi w okrutnym uśmiechu.  
-Zrozumiałeś mnie źle, Kise. Ja również jej nie kochałem. Była piękna, ale zbyt delikatna na ten klimat. Hikage urodził się jesienią, a ona zmarła zaraz po tym, nie odzyskując już siły. Miała kolor włosów taki, jak ty - dodał tak cicho, jakby mówił to bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

-To by wyjaśniało czemu Hikage jest blondynem – oznajmił, ciągle mu się przyglądając.

-Tak. To twój pokój.  
Pokazał mu średniej wielkości apartament, z widokiem na ogród. W kącie stało ogromne łóżko, osłonięte moskitierą w tym samym kolorze, co obicie mebli i pościel (granatowym). Na materacu leżało mnóstwo poduszek.  
-Pokój obok to taki salonik. Z niego możesz bocznym przejściem zejść do łaźni. Każę Satsuki znaleźć dla ciebie pokojówkę.

-Wooooaah. To takie wielkie i ładne. I czyste! – zawołał zachwycony i zaczął biegać po całym pokoju.

-Ten kawałek ogrodu należy do ciebie. Yy... jest tutaj chyba ławka i mała sadzawka.

-SADZAWKA? Woaah! Mogę się w niej kąpać?

-Nie. To nie jest klimat na kąpanie się w sadzawce, nie w twoim przypadku - powiedział beznamiętnie. -Pochorujesz się i umrzesz.

-Wcale nie łapie się tak łatwo choróbsk. Aż tak…. Aż tak bardzo.

-Nie. Powiedziałem. Moje słowo jest ostatecznością, Kise. Rozbierz się.

Kise uniósł jedną brew.  
-Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że jest za zimno na rozbieranie się.

-Ja cię ogrzeję - oznajmił.

-Chyba nie mam wyboru – westchnął i rozpiął ubranie.

-I tak długo czekałem - mruknął Aomine, rozpinając swoją koszulę i spodnie. Chciał dotykać Kise. Chciał w końcu uczynić go swoim.

-Ah. Powinienem podziwiać twoją cierpliwość, Aominecchi ? – zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Powinieneś być wdzięczny - przyciągnął go i pocałował powoli. Kise zadrżał i rozchylił lekko wargi.

-Nie bój się - szepnął Aomine.

-Nie boję się.

-Drżysz.

Kise założył mu ręce na ramiona i cmoknął go.

-Bo się do mnie dobierasz.

-Jesteś moją żoną.

-Mężem.

Aomine uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę lubił charakterek Kise.  
-Żoną - zaczął wargami muskać jego szyję. Mimo podróży, Kise pachniał przyjemnie.

-Żoną? Mam… penisa między nogami, wiesz?

-I co z tego? To ty przyjmiesz mnie w sobie - mruknął.

-Tsss. I jak mogę tutaj zaprzeczyć…

-Nijak. Ja zawsze wygrywam, Kise, zapamiętaj to sobie.

Blondyn tylko wywrócił oczami, postanawiając skapitulować. Był facetem! Aomine powinien o tym pamiętać! Skoro chciał żony, czemu nie dobierał się teraz do… jakieś laski? Kise może i był specyficzny…ale był…mężem!

-Połóż się - polecił krótko, kiedy Kise był już nagi. Blondyn zaczerwienił się lekko, jak to już miał w swoim zwyczaju i usłuchał proś…dobra, nie oszukujmy się- polecania.

-Podoba ci się pokój? - Aomine zbliżył się do łóżka i zaciągnął moskitierę. Nagle zrobiło się bardziej intymnie.

-Jest śliczny. Cieplejszy niż mój poprzedni. Mam na myśli… przyjemniejszy.

Władca Too wszedł na łóżko i pchnął Kise na poduszki.  
-Możesz go urządzić po swojemu. Każda z moich żon dostaje własne pieniądze - zaczął całować jego ramię, mamrocząc słowa coraz ciszej.

-Dużo ich masz? Żon, nie pieniędzy. I nie potrzeba ich dużo. Wystarczy, że wpuszczę tu trochę życia… i książek i zobaczysz. Mój pokój będzie najładniejszy.

-Żon mam trzy, licząc ciebie - teraz pocałunki przeniosły się na szyję. Kise odchylił głowę i mruknął aprobująco.

-Jestem pewien, że są miłymi, młodymi kobietami z ładnymi walorami. Warte króla, oczywiście – Kise miał nadzieje, że nie będą próbowały go utopić w sadzawce - Rozumiem, że Hyuugacchi ma tylko Rikocchi?

-Są jakie są - wzruszył ramionami. -Mój brat jest przeciwny tradycji i uparł się, by mieć jedną. Wybrał Riko-chan. Ale nie mówmy teraz o nich. Pomówmy o tobie.

-O….m-mnie? Nie widzę w tym nic interesującego…

-Teraz mamy więcej czasu dla siebie - mruczał Aomine, przesuwając dłońmi po udach Kise.

-C…co cię interesuje? Już mówiłem co potrafię… więc jakby coś się stało zawsze mogę być kapitanem na twoim statku i walczyć z piratami! Mogę zrobić zapas suszonego mięsa na wyprawę.

Aomine poddał się. Zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby pomóc Kise się rozluźnić. No cóż.  
-Połóż się wygodnie - wyszeptał do jego ucha, błądząc palcami po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

-Leżę wygodnie, Aominecchi – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego w napięciu. Zdecydowanie nie leżał wygodnie. Raczej… jak napięta struna.

-Szzz, jesteś spięty tak, że będzie bolało. Uspokój się.

Kise skinął głową i zaczął serię bardzo szybkich i gwałtownych wdechów.

-Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej - Aomine pocałował go, chcąc go uspokoić. Pocałunek był raczej leniwy, niespieszny, można powiedzieć, że był delikatny. W końcu oddech chłopaka całkiem się uspokoił, a jego ciała trochę się rozluźniło.

-Lepiej? - pogłaskał go po policzku, rozpamiętując słowa swojego brata. " _Po co brać siłą coś, co może zostać ci chętnie oddane?_ ". Kise skinął potakująco głową i wbił w niego maślane spojrzenie złotych oczu. To jak z nim postępował władca bardzo pomogło mu się rozluźnić. Mimo tego, że i tak już polubił Aomine, nie wiedział jak mężczyzna będzie postępował z nim w łóżku i trochę się bał.

Dłoń Aomine zacisnęła się na penisie Kise. Zaczął powoli ruszać palcami, całując go w tors. I zaraz jego blondyn zmienił się miękką masę, która potrafiła tylko wić się i pojękiwać.

-Dobrze - pochwalił, schodząc pocałunkami coraz niżej.

-C…co? – zapytał niemrawo, widząc jak mężczyzna się zniża. W sumie w swoim obecnym stanie, ledwo w ogóle był w stanie to zauważyć.

-Zrelaksuj się - rozkazał, a potem wziął jego męskość do ust. Blondyn krzyknął głośno i wygiął się w jego kierunku. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić z swoim ciałem. Z jednej strony myślał, że powinien odwrócić wzrok, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Przyglądał się więc nieśmiało na głowie króla między swoimi nogami i jego dłonią na swoich bladych udach.

Brał go niemal całego. Nie sprawiało mu to trudności, a chciał, żeby Kise poczuł się swobodnie.

-Aominecchi! – zawołał głośno i ponownie wygiął się w jego kierunku –Nn… jeszcze trochę i….ja…

-Wiem - szepnął, całując sam czubek, a potem drażniąc go kciukiem. Oddychając szybko, złapał za pościel i zacisnął na niej palce, dochodząc. Aomine pozwolił, by nasienie Kise skapnęło na jego twarz. Zlizał je koniuszkiem języka.

-O bogowie. Robiąc to zabijasz jakąś niewinną część mnie – powiedział Kise z jękiem podniecenia.

-Też nauczysz się to robić – zapewnił go. -Uwielbiam to.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się leciutko i oblizał prowokująco wargi.

-Czego tylko sobie król zażyczy.

-Więc weź się do ro...  
W tym samym momencie do komnaty, bez pukania wpadł Hyuuga. Był zirytowany.  
-Bogowie, Aomine, potrzebny jesteś teraz w sali tronowej. Pobawisz się wieczorem. Daj mu czas się zadomowić, o bogowie, za jakie grzechy - wyszedł, poirytowany. Aomine westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po swoje ubrania.  
-Wrócę wieczorem. Masz czekać.

* * *

Blondyn chodził po pokoju, ściskając w ramionach jedną z wielkich, granatowych poduszek. Nie żeby się niecierpliwił i czekał na powrót Aomine. Nie żeby nadal był lekko podniecony i jeszcze nie do końca zaspokojony. Nie żeby spodobało mu się to dotykanie. Nie. Wcale. Tak tylko sobie spaceruje po pokoju. Poznaje nowe kąty i te sprawy. W końcu czasem zdarza mu się lunatykować, a lepiej znać wroga. W tym przypadku wrogiem jest pokój.

Ciekawe tylko dlaczego nie mógł się do tej czynności ubrać.

W końcu, bez pukania, do środka wszedł Aomine. Za nim wbiegła jakaś pokojówka, ze skromnie spuszczoną głową i wyszła zaraz po tym, jak na stoliczku zostawiła tacę z owocami i butelką wina oraz dwoma kieliszkami.

-Oh. Witaj z powrotem, Aominecchi – mruknął blondyn, rozkładając ramiona i uśmiechając się promieniście.

-Hej - przywitał się Aomine, mijając go i podchodząc do wina. Kise uważnie śledził jego ruchy, znów przytulając do siebie granatową poduszkę.

-Co robiłeś cały dzień?

-Oh. Poznawałem…swoje cztery ściany?

-Nie wyszedłeś ani na chwilę? - Aomine napił się wina, nim podał kieliszek Kise. Blondyn przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

-Nie minęło przecież dużo czasu, a chciałeś bym na ciebie poczekał, nie? I wino nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

-Czemu?

-Po…po winie robię się trochę… namolny i rozochocony. Nikt tego nie lubi.

-Pij - polecił.

Kise chwycił kieliszek i zaczął powoli siorbać z niego napój. Tak naprawdę to całkiem lubił alkohol, ale zawsze jego picie kończyło się źle.

Aomine usiadł na łóżku.  
-Rozbierz mnie.

Lekko się stresując, Kise pociągnął kilka (za dużych) łyków z kieliszka i odłożył go na stolik. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, delikatnie je masując i rozpinając sznureczki. Aomine obserwował go, leniwie popijając wino. Gdy Kise wreszcie udało się zdjąć jego górną część garderoby, zaczął się lekko rumienić i badać dłońmi jego odkryte ciało.

Król odchylił się, by Kise miał łatwiejszy dostęp. Pozwalał mu dotykać się i poznawać, chociaż nie mógł się doczekać finału tej nocy. W końcu blondyn ochoczo usiadł na jego kolanach i zaczął obcałowywać jego szyję i lizać każde dostępne miejsce, szczególną uwagę poświęcając karkowi.

-Minęło kilka godzin, a ty zrobiłeś się bardzo kontaktowy - Aomine sięgnął po swój kieliszek i podał go Kise. -Pij.

Blondyn tym razem nie protestował i znów pociągnął kilka sporych łyków, łakomie oblizując swoje wargi z płynu. Spojrzał na swój kieliszek, a potem na mężczyznę.

-Do licha z winem – syknął odrzucając gdzieś naczynie i przyglądając mu się pożądliwie. Wtulił głowę w jego zagłębienie szyi i zaczął mruczeć jak zadowolony kociak, przy okazji wędrując dłońmi po jego udach.

Aomine zaśmiał się cicho, po czym przewrócił Kise na plecy, nakrywając go swoim ciałem. Pocałował go; agresywnie i namiętnie, niemal natychmiast rozchylając językiem jego wargi. Kise niemal od razu owinął się wokół niego jak ośmiornica i nie przestawał mruczeć z zadowolenia.

-Gdybym wiedział, że wystarczy trochę wina - westchnął Aomine, wsuwając dłonie pod jego pośladki.

Kise jęknął zadowolony i przybliżył swoje ciało do drugiego, ocierając się o niego.

-Mm….tak? Znaczy, co? Co mówiłeś?

-Nic, nic. Że ładnie pachniesz - zmienił temat. Zbliżył palce do ust Kise. -Obliż je dobrze.

Blondyn otworzył usta i wsunął do nich palce mężczyzny, przymykając oczy i wsuwając je i wysuwając, pracując językiem.

-Dobrze, bardzo dobrze - chwalił Aomine, którego ten widok podniecił bardziej, niż sam by przypuszczał. Oblizał jeszcze kilka razy jego palce, a potem spojrzał na niego pożądliwie.

-Naprawdę? Robię dobrze?

-Idealnie. Patrz mi w oczy. Nie przestawaj - mruczał, przesuwając wilgotnymi palcami po jego brzuchu, wnętrzu uda, aż do tego miejsca. Powoli wsunął palce w Kise, czując, jak blondyn zaciska mięśnie brzucha. -Szzz. Patrz na mnie.

Blondyn skinął głową i położył dłonie na jego ramionach, unosząc się lekko i opadając na jego palce i przyglądając mu się mglistym wzrokiem.

Widząc, jak Kise rozchyla usta, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale spomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się tylko cichutki jęk, ni to bólu, ni to zaskoczenia, Aomine omal doszedł. Jeszcze nigdy, żadna z jego partnerek (i partnerów) nie reagował w ten sposób.

Kise bezwiednie wbijał swoje krótkie pazurki w jego ciało, rysując na nim czerwone pręgi.

-Cichutko - Aomine uspokajał go głosem. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, naprawdę, nie chciał. Ich zbliżenia miały być przyjemnością dla nich obu. -Boli?

-N…nie wiem – wymamrotał i opadł mocniej na jego dłoń, przybliżył twarz do niego i pocałował go w brodę – Nie wiem, Aominecchi.

 _Jest pijany_ , pomyślał Aomine. _Dobrze, to złagodzi ból._  
Wysunął palce i dotknął nimi jego znamienia, lekko je głaszcząc. Kolanem rozchylił nogi Kise jeszcze szerzej, a potem powoli na niego naparł. Kise przez chwile spoglądał na niego jakby w ogóle nie świadomy tego co miało zaraz nadejść. Całkowicie zajęło go oblizywanie szyi Aomine. _To dobrze. Przynajmniej będzie rozluźniony._

W końcu wszedł w niego, wydając z siebie dosyć głośny jęk satysfakcji. Książę Kaijou należał do niego już na zawsze.

Kise nagle zadrżał w całym ciele i wciągnął mocno powietrze. Stał się bardziej świadomy tego co się stało. Zacisnął mocniej palce na jego plecach i zamknął szybko oczy.

-Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie. Nie zaciskaj się, bo utknę - warknął szybko Aomine, wtulając twarz w szyję Kise. -To tylko ja. Nie skrzywdzę cię, Ryouta.

Kise tylko skinął szybko głową i starał się rozluźnić. Aomine uniósł głowę i znieruchomiał. Poruszył się dopiero po chwili, ale tylko po to, by pocałunkiem ostrożnie zdjąć łzę z koniuszków rzęs Kise. Blondyn cały czas zaciskał palce na jego ciele i dopiero po tym, rozluźnił ramiona i pozwolił im opaść na materac.

-Chyba cię podrapałem… - mruknął niemrawo.

-Przeżyję - pocałował Kise. -Boli?

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmieszku.

-Przeżyję.

Aomine poruszył się. Pierwsze pchnięcie było powolne, jakby chciał sprawdzić, ale kiedy Kise nie zaprotestował, zaczął się w nim poruszać dosyć mocno, pojękując przy tym. Ale nie tak głośno jak Kise; jego jęki mieszały się z krzykami i bolesnymi syknięciami.

Aomine dotknął nosem jego ucha, trąc je lekko, a potem przegryzł je zębami.  
-Przyzwyczaisz się. Zobaczysz, przywykniesz do mnie w tobie - wyszeptał gorączkowo. Kise nie potrafił mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć, jęknął tylko głośno, sam już nie wiedząc czy to z bólu czy przyjemności.

Kciukiem starł kolejną łzę, która gdzieś zabłąkała się na policzku Kise. _Taki delikatny, taki kruchy_ , myślał władca Too, ale jego ciało kierowało się własnym instynktem, Chciał być jak najgłębiej i jak najmocniej, posiąść Kise i naznaczyć jako swojego. Blondyn za to chciał powstrzymać te łzy i z całej siły zaciskał zęby i powieki.

-Spójrz na mnie - szepnął rozkazująco Aomine. Blondyn zadrżał i rozchylił lekko powieki, spoglądając na niego swoimi złotymi oczami. Wszystko wydawało się być takie rozmazane.

-Nie płacz - Aomine pocałował go w czoło, zwalniając ruch bioder, chociaż udało mu się to tylko dzięki latom żołnierskiej dyscypliny.

-N…nie płacze – zapewnił go, chyba nieświadomy ilości łez spływających po jego policzkach.

-Bardzo cię boli - wymamrotał Aomine. -Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, Ryouta.

Blondyn skinął głową i otarł swoje łzy, pociągając cicho nosem. Aomine znów go pocałował. Chciał odwrócić jego uwagę od bólu. Nie mógł teraz przerwać, za bardzo podobało mu się to, jak ciasny i gorący był Kise. Zaczął dłonią pieścić jego członka. Blondyn pisnął głośno i sam poruszył biodrami, wyginając ciało w jego kierunku.

-Tak lepiej, co? - zasugerował, stymulując go, jednocześnie wciąż wsuwając się w niego głęboko.

Kise odpowiedział mu serią głośnych jęków. Korzystając z faktu, że odchylił przy tym głowę, Aomine nakrył jego szyję wargami i zaczął lekko ssać, tuż obok krtani, gdzie następnie wbił zęby. _Mój_ , pomyślał nagle. _On jest mój._

Po serii malinek i szybkich ruchów, blondyn krzyknął i doszedł. Aomine doszedł zaraz po nim, zdobywając się jeszcze na kilka szybkich i trochę brutalnych pchnięć, nim wypełnił go sobą. Kise leżał pod nim kompletnie wyczerpany.

Stoczył się z niego po paru długich minutach i wyciągnął się obok, przeciągając się. Na wargach Aomine widać było uśmieszek satysfakcji. Kise nie milczał długo, po chwili znów zaczął miziać się do boku mężczyzny, mrucząc przy tym coś nie wyraźnego.

-Co? Co tam mamroczesz?

-Zjadłbym suszonego mięsa.

-Mamy owoce - ziewnął. -Ale najpierw idę się umyć.

-Yhyy…okej – mruknął i położył się na łóżku, całkiem rozkroczony.

Aomine wstał i przeciągnął się, zerkając na Kise. Nie dosyć, że był brudny, to w dodatku cały spocony. _Łatwo się przeziębi_ , pomyślał ze złością.  
-Wstań.

Kise spojrzał na niego wykończony i spróbował wstać, co skończyło się wywróceniem się.

Aomine złapał go, nim dotknął ziemi.  
-Dobra - mruknął, biorąc go na ręce. -Trzymaj się.

-Mmm…Pan-Król jest taki dobry.

-A ty absorbujący.

-Mhmm. Gdzie idziemy, panie-królu?

-Do twojej łaźni. Umyć cię.

Kise uśmiechnął się wesoło i zaczął nucić jakąś melodię. Łaźnie były tuż obok. Jako że znajdowały się blisko gorących źródeł (połączone akweduktami), woda w nich była wciąż ciepła. Aomine wraz z Kise, nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę, wszedł do środka.

-Woooaah. Jak ślicznie – zawołał wiercąc się i niemal wypadając z jego ramion.

-Uspokój się, bo cię upuszczę – warknął, wchodząc z nim coraz głębiej do wody, aż sięgała mu do połowy brzucha. Opuścił Kise i wyprostował się. Bez słowa podpłynął do skałki, obok której leżały mydełka. –O, Sakurai chyba wiedział, że tu przyjdziemy – uśmiechnął się lekko.

Gdy tylko się obrócił, zauważył…że nigdzie nie ma blond czupryny.

-Kise? Oi, Kise?!

Kilka metrów dalej chłopak wynurzył się i zachichotał.

-Że cię tyłek nie boli i masz siłę na żarty – Aomine oparł się o skałkę i zamknął oczy. Był najedzony, zaspokojony, a teraz ciepła woda przyjemnie obmywała jego ciało. Jeszcze chwila i, bogowie świadkiem, pójdzie spać.

-Aominecchi, Aominecchi… nie możesz tu zasnąć bo się utopisz. Znaczy uratowałbym cię, ale… lepiej nie spać w wodzie, wiesz?

-Nie śpię – ziewnął i złapał za jedno z mydełek. Zaczął się nim szorować. –Aaa, Satsuki znalazła ci pokojówkę. Jutro przyjdzie.

-Oh. Czyli zostaje tu dziś sam…? – nagle zatrzymał się i przestał pływać i w tę i z powrotem.

-No tak – nie przestawał się myć. –Inne mieszkanki haremu korzystają ze swoich łaźni, a ich pokoje znajdują się dalej. W końcu, wciąż jesteś mężczyzną… Nie wolno ci tknąć żadnej, bo oboje was zabiję – dodał beznamiętnie.

-Nie zamierzałem… - mruknął cichutko i podpłynął do krawędzi, opierając się na niej i milknąć.

-Umyj się porządnie. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił po tym, jak odkryłem, ile zabawy mogę z tobą mieć.  
W sumie to Aomine miał ochotę na rundę drugą, ale wciąż pamiętał łzy Kise i jego bolesne jęki. Najwyżej jutro wieczorem pobawią się dłużej.

-A…Aominecchi?

-Co?

Blondyn przez chwilę milczał, nie będąc pewien czy powinien o to pytać.

-Z-zostaniesz dzisiaj ze mną?

-He? Po co?

-B….bo…bo… to nic takie czy coś. Po prostu to nowe miejsce i… nie jest moim pokojem, w którym byłem całkiem sam i czułem się bezpiecznie… i po prostu mogę mieć problemy z zaśnięciem…czy coś. Ale zawsze mogę schować się w szafie i poczytać książkę.

-W szafie nie ma światła, głupku. Poza tym, musisz się wyspać. Jutro nie skończymy po jednym razie – pokazał mu palcem, że ma się zbliżyć. Blondyn niepewnie na niego spojrzał i powoli podpłynął do niego.

Aomine przyciągnął go bliżej i odwrócił się tyłem.  
-Plecy – polecił, podając mu mydło. Blondyn namydlił swoje dłonie i zaczął myć plecy mężczyzny delikatnymi ruchami. Aż sapnął, gdy zobaczył na nich ślady swoich paznokci.

Kiedy skończył, Aomine odwrócił się i pokazał mu gestem, że teraz on umyje jego. Podobały mu się ślady zębów i czerwone znaki, jakie zostawił na jego ciele.

Blondyn wyciągnął się w wodzie i kichnął kilka razy.

-Widzisz, o tym mówię – prychnął władca Too i zaczął go myć szybkimi ruchami. Kiedy umył plecy Kise, jego dłonie zjechały na brzuch chłopaka, a sam Aomine przytulił się do niego od tyłu. –Wciąż boli? – szepnął mu do ucha, lekko dociskając biodra do jego pupy.

Kise pokręcił nosem, powstrzymując się od kolejnego kichnięcia.

-N-nie tak bardzo. Tylko…nie tak bardzo.

Jeśli teraz by go wziął, nawet delikatnie, Kise nie byłby w stanie jutro chodzić. Aomine westchnął ciężko i skończył mycie go.  
-Idź spać, Kise.

Kise spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale w końcu skinął głową i ruszył ku wyjściu. Aomine wyszedł zaraz za nim. W końcu w pokoju Kise zostawił swoje ubrania, a nagi po pałacu biegać nie będzie. Nie, żeby się wstydził, ale po co ma mu być zimno w dupę? Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nie zastanie blondyna w pokoju. Przecież nie miał gdzie wyjść, nie? Szczególnie nago.

-Kise? Oi, Kise?!

-Tak?

-Gdzie ty… - Aomine zrobił kilka kroków w stronę szafy i otworzył ją.  
Kise siedział w środku, z podejrzanie czerwonymi oczami. Aomine wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, przykładając dwa palce do skroni.  
-Bogowie, czy ja chcę wiedzieć, co ty tutaj robisz?

-Przygotowuje swoje łóżko do spania – mruknął poprawiając stos poduszek( które nie wiadomo jakim cudem tam zmieścił) i okrywając się kocem.

-Do jasnej cholery – złapał go, niekoniecznie delikatnie, za ramię i wyciągnął z szafy. Ciągnął go kilka kroków, nim odsunął moskitierę i rzucił Kise bezceremonialnie na łóżko. –Tutaj śpisz, jasne?! Nie wiem, jakie macie zwyczaje w Kaijou, ale tutaj śpi się w łóżku. Miałeś się ubrać, to druga sprawa. Kurwa, Kise, ja nie jestem twoją nianią, tylko panem!

-No dobrze, dobrze. Już się ubieram. Ale śpię w szafie. Łóżko jest za duże i za puste.

-Dlaczego… co? Za duże i za puste? O czym ty gadasz? – Aomine przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. Przecież łóżko w jego sypialni było jeszcze większe.

-No bo… moje łóżko było małe. A jak byłem mały i przychodziłem do mamy do nigdy nie pozwała mi spać ze sobą i układałem się wtedy w jakiś ciasnym kącie. To daje ludziom poczucie bezpieczeństwa, wiesz? Małe kąciki, mam na myśli.

-Na litość… dobra. Dobra. Zostanę z tobą.

Nagle blondyn rozpromienił się i niemal zaczął świecić i emanować kwiatkami, tęczą i serduszkami.

-Naprawdę? NAPRAWDĘ, AOMINECCHI?

-No. Dobranoc.  
Sięgnął po świecę i zdmuchnął ją. Jego oczy przywykły szybko do ciemności, więc w ciągu kilku sekund, łóżko obok Kise lekko się ugięło, a Aomine westchnął i zaczął się wiercić. W końcu jednak ułożył się wygodnie i zamknął oczy. Blondyn obok niego wiercił się jakby nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu jednak zaczął przybliżać się do niego i ostrożnie przytulił się do jego boku, mając nadzieje ze chłopak już śpi.

Aomine już miał coś odwarknąć, odepchnąć go, kiedy usłyszał, jak Kise wreszcie spokojnie oddycha i uspokaja się. Ale go pokarało! Takim przychlastem! Za co?! No cóż. Nie odepchnął go i nie skarcił. Pozwoli mu na to, by tak spędził tę noc.  
Ale tylko tą jedyną!


	3. Chapter 3

Kise był typem rannego ptaszka. Nie lubił marnować dnia na sen. Zresztą, gdy był dzieckiem nikt się nim nie zajmował, więc musiał wszystkiego nauczyć się sam. Dlatego przyzwyczaił się do wczesnego wstawania. Otworzył powoli oczy i podniósł się trochę, rozglądając uważnie po pokoju.

Aomine spał obok. Jak na kogoś, kto "łaskawie" zgodził się z nim zostać na noc, wyglądał na całkiem zrelaksowanego, kiedy zajmował ponad pół łóżka, śpiąc na plecach. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w rytm spokojnych oddechów. Kise przyjrzał mu się uważnie, przysuwając się do niego i delikatnie dotykając jego policzka. Ten niemal natychmiast otworzy oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Kise szybko odsunął się od niego, żeby przypadkiem nie oberwać.

-D…dzień dobry?

Aomine podrapał się w brodę i ziewnął.  
-Hej - mruknął. Nie był w swojej komnacie, ale dosyć szybko kojarzył fakty.

-Mm. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Jest dość wcześnie.

-Nie szkodzi - przyjrzał mu się. Kise nie wyglądał źle.

Blondynodwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Król na pewno ma do roboty masę męczących rzeczy. Więcej niż musiał robić on, gdy odwalał cała brudną robotę. Powinien przespać się jeszcze trochę!

Aomine opadł z powrotem na siennik i potarł palcami oczy.  
-Jeszcze porządnie słońce nie wstało, wracaj spać - ziewnął. Kise mruknął potwierdzająco i przykrył króla kołdrą, nie kładąc się jednak z powrotem do łóżka. Sięgnął do swoich bagaży i wyjął z nich książkę.

-Co się tak wiercisz?

-Sięgałem do torby, przepraszam. Już się nie ruszam.

Aomine obrócił się na bok i oparł na łokciu, przyglądając mu się.  
-I co takiego z tej torby chciałeś?

Kise oderwał wzrok od liter i spojrzał na niego, leciutko się rumieniąc.

-K…książkę.

 _Fascynujące_ , pomyślał ze znudzeniem Aomine, ale nic nie powiedział. Wyciągnął rękę i wyjął mu książkę z dłoni, po czym odłożył ją na bok.  
-Chodź do mnie.

Blondyn mocniej się zaczerwienił, ale posłuchał i przysunął się w jego stronę.

-Bliżej - zażądał Aomine. Kise więc zatrzymał się dopiero gdy przylegał już do klatki Aomine.

-I co, noc była taka straszna?

-Nie, bo spędziłem ją z tobą.

Aomine pocałował go w usta, ucinając rozmowę. Kise jęknął cichutko, zdziwiony tym, ale rozchylił posłusznie wargi.

Cóż, dopóki Kise mu się nie znudzi, Aomine miał zamiar korzystać z niego tak często, jak tylko miał ochotę. A Kise wiedział, że nie ma żadnego innego wyboru. Nie mógł nic zrobić, nie mógł żyć niezależnie. Co innego, że to nowe życie na razie nie zraniło go w żaden sposób, a dostarczyło tylko nowych doświadczeń.

Aomine przewrócił go na plecy i przygniótł swoim ciałem do materaca, kolanem rozchylając jego nogi. Blondyn pisnął wtedy cicho i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

-Cholera. Wciąż cię boli?

Kise spojrzał na niego lekko przestraszony. Czy bolało?

-Nie, skądże! – skłamał. A właśnie, że bolało. Specjalnie szukał w książce czegoś na rozluźnienie i złagodzenie tego bólu.

-Kłamiesz.

-E….ej! Skąd w-wiesz? – zawołał.

-Twoje ciało się całe spięło - szepnął. Kise zrobił tylko smutną minę i odwrócił wzrok. -Poczekamy dzień, dwa - kontynuował Aomine, całując go po szyi. Na razie sprawi, że Kise poczuje się lepiej, niech ma.

-D…dziękuje, Aominecchi! To… miłe – mruknął, niepewnie wtulając się w niego.

Dlaczego nagle uderzyło w niego, że to jest takie przyjemne?  
Nie zdążył się jednak nacieszyć bliskością Kise, kiedy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się, a do środka wpadła drobna kobieta o obfitym biuście i długich, rudych włosach.  
-Podobno... Och, mój panie! - była zdziwiona, widząc go tutaj. Blondyn przestraszył się i lekko podskoczył w jego ramionach. Był odważny kiedy tego potrzebował, ale niespecjalnie lubił poznawać zbyt wielu nowych ludzi. Co niestety było nieuniknione.

-Layla - powiedział Aomine, unosząc głowę. -Jestem zajęty, jeśli tego nie widzisz.  
-Mój panie, proszę o wybaczenie - pochyliła się, pełna pokory. Za jej plecami stały jeszcze dwie inny kobiety, ale nie przekroczyły progu komnaty. -Chciałam tylko powitać twoją nową małżonkę.  
-A. To miłe - władca podniósł się i, nie krępując się swoją nagością, wstał. Złapał za spodnie i wciągnął je na siebie. -Satsuki, Layla, powierzam wam Kise. Hej, Riko.

Blondyn, lekko przerażony, okrył się białym prześcieradłem i skinął im lekko głową. Obie kobiety przyglądały mu się podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. Riko jednak jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejmując, przeszła, popychając je i weszła do pokoju.

-Kise-kun!

-Kise-kun? To.. mężczyzna?

-M…mój panie – różowowłosa spoglądała na niego, wyraźnie szokowana – Spałeś z mężczyzną?

-Taaak. To najstarsze dziecko Kaijou. No. Zajmiecie się nim?

-Jasne! Kise-kun, Kise-kun! – zawołała Riko wesoło, reszta kobiet zignorowała prośbę – Muszę pokazać ci ogrody! Sama mało czasu spędzam w haremie, ale pokaże ci co tylko będę mogła.

-Dobra. To zostawiam go w waszych rękach.  
Kiedy Aomine wyszedł, Layla zmierzyła Kise nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Król spędził z nim całą noc? Nigdy tego nie robił! Z nikim, nawet z nią, jego faworytą. I wolał spędzić noc z nim, niż z nią?  
-W co go ubierzemy?

-Hm. W coś ślicznego, żeby nii-sama nie mógł mu się oprzeć.

Layla skrzywiła się. Nienawidziła, kiedy Riko adresowała tak Aomine. Fakt, że był jej szwagrem nie dawał jej praw do tego, by nazywała go tak nieformalnie!  
-Nie mamy żadnych męskich strojów w takim stylu. A nie ubierzemy go w strój rycerza, bo nie jest rycerzem.

Riko zignorowała ją i podeszła do lekko zdezorientowanego Kise.

-Kise-kun, mogę obejrzeć twoje ubrania? Wybiorę ci coś ładnego i razem pójdziemy na zakupy, wybrać coś specjalnego. Jestem pewna, że Hyuuga zgodziłby się nas eskortować. Mówił o tobie wiele dobrego dzisiejszej nocy.

-Riko-chan! - Momoi zasłoniła usta dłonią. Wciąż nie przywykła do tego, że kobieta tak radośnie mówiła o tym, iż spędza noc ze swoim mężem. -Ki-chan, może coś w barwach granatu, pasuje do twojej cery!

-Tak! – zawołał nagle radośnie- Byłoby w kolorze Aominecchiego!

"Aominecchi'ego"? Layla zagryzła zęby.  
-Myślę, że na razie powinnyśmy ubrać go w coś stonowanego, póki wszyscy nie przyzwyczają się do tego, że Pan poślubił mężczyznę.

-Nikt nie ma nic do gadania – mruknęła Riko – To kogo pragnie król jest jego sprawą. Sprawimy, że nii-sama nie będzie chciał w ogóle opuszczać twoich komnat, Kise-kun. A chyba nie wiele do tego brakuje! Z twoją cerą i ciałem!

Layla przewróciła oczami.  
-Dobra, nie ma czasu. Kise-san, pokaż nam, co masz w torbie.

Blondyn owijając się tylko prześcieradłem, wstał i podszedł do torby. Wyjął kilka ubrań i podał je kobietom.

-Nie musisz się krępować nagością, Ki-chan! Wszystkie tutaj jesteśmy mężatkami.

-I…ile żon ma Aominecchi ?

-Dwie - Layla pokręciła lekko głową. –Mnie i Momoi-san. A ty.. no nie wiem, to tak jakby trzecia?

-Ahmm. Trzy żony. Kochacie Aominecchi'ego?

-Ki-chan, nie powinieneś pytać o takie rzeczy - Momoi delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. -To nie ma znaczenia. Ubierz się, pokażemy ci ogrody. I może weźmiemy na spacer Hikage, jak myślisz, Ri-chan, Layla-san?

-Oh, tak. Hika-chan wydawał się polubić Kise-kuna. W między czasie poproszę też o eskortę Hyuugi.

-Ri-chan masz szczęście, że twój mąż jest taki miły - Momoi próbowała nie dopuścić do awantury, chociaż widziała, że Layla ma na nią ochotę. Widocznie nowy partner Aomine nie pasował jej ani trochę.

-Oczywiście – mruknęła Riko jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie – Hyuuga jest najlepszy na świecie! No dalej. Chodźmy po Hika-chana.

-Ja pójdę. Wy ubierzcie…go.  
Gdy Layla wyszła, Momoi odetchnęła z ulgą.  
-Była faworytą Pana, a nie odwiedził jej po powrocie, za to spędził całą noc z tobą, Ki-chan - wyjaśniła.

-Przepraszam – wymamrotał tylko Kise i sięgnął po ubrania - Przecież to, że jest faworytą nie zmieni się, więc nie musi być zła…

Momoi spojrzała na Riko, a potem zagryzła lekko wargi.  
-Pan.. nigdy nie spędził nocy z kimś. Wychodzi zawsze gdy skończy, nigdy nie czeka do rana.

Kise zamarł i spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony.

-Oh. To pewnie przypadek. Trochę się bałem pierwszej nocy, więc Aominecchi został ze mną.

Momoi szybko spojrzała na Riko, wiedząc, że Kise musi by ć naprawdę wyjątkowy.

W końcu udało im się ubrać Kise, akurat wtedy, kiedy Layla wróciła z synem Aomine. Chłopczyk nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Gdy tylko weszli do pokoju, szybko wyrwał swoją rękę i spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany. Jego wzrok zaczął błądzić po pokoju i gdy tylko zobaczył blondyna, rozweselił się lekko i pobiegł w jego kierunku.

-K….Kise-onii-chan!

-Polubił cię, Ki-chan - powiedziała z uśmiechem Momoi. -Hej, Hi-chan. Jak się spało?

Malutki już wtulony w Kise, odwrócił się lekko do różowowłosej i przyjrzał się jej spokojnie.

-Dobrze. Dziękuje. Ale wczoraj tata tak szybko sobie poszedł i zabrał z sobą Kise-onii-chan. Czy dzisiaj mogę spędzić z nim dzień?

-Oczywiście, skarbie, jeśli Ki-chan nie ma innych planów.

Mały blondynek spojrzał na Kise, swoimi granatowymi oczami i zamrugał kilka krotnie. Chyba nikt by mu nie odmówił. No może oprócz Layli, która mordowała ich wszystkich wzrokiem.

-No jasne. Właśnie specjalnie posłaliśmy po ciebie żebyś mógł pokazać mi ogrody.

-To my zwiedzimy ogrody, a może w tym czasie Ri-chan pójdzie do Hyuugi-dono?

Riko podejrzliwie spojrzała na rudowłosą, nie będąc chyba pewna czy powinna zostawiać ich razem. Ufała jednak Momoi.

-Jasne. Niedługo do was wrócę! Zajmijcie się dobrze Kise-kunem.

-Dobrze, Ri-chan! Layla-san, chcesz iść z nami?  
-I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. Jeśli Pan będzie chciał, to mnie wezwie - uśmiechnęła się, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do ogrodu.

Gdy wyszli na świeże powietrze, Kise od razu uśmiechnął się i niosąc Hikage na rękach, podszedł szybko do jakiś kwiatków.

-Zobacz, Hikage! – oznajmił wesoło i kucnął – Widziałem tą roślinę w mojej książce! Pisali, że jest bardzo dobra na bóle brzucha! W moim królestwie nie rośnie.

-Interesujesz się zielarstwem, Ki-chan? - Momoi szła krok za nim, czując, jak słońce ją ogrzewa. Kise uważnie oglądał każdy skrawek ziemi.

-Troszeczkę. Uzdrawianiem. Pomaganie ludziom jest ważne. I dzielenie się taką wiedzą by móc ratować innych. Jestem pewien, że macie wspaniałego medyka…tak mówił Aominecchi… mam nadzieję, że będę mógł kiedyś podzielić się z nim wiedzą.

-A, Kuroko-kun. Tak, jest fantastyczny. Jeśli chcesz go poznać, napiszę do niego list, by cię odwiedził w haremie. Nie wolno nam wychodzić - dodała ciszej. -Layla-san może chodzić do komnat Hi-chana jedynie. Tylko Ri-chan może poruszać się swobodnie po pałacu.

-Naprawdę? To trochę smutne. Tyle wspaniałych rzeczy do zobaczenia – westchnął Kise i podrapał po głowie Hikage, który ewidentnie czuł się nie dopieszczony – Chciałbym zobaczyć wasze wody. Oh, tak bardzo chciałbym je zobaczyć.

-Może Pan się kiedyś zabierze.  
-Wątpię - Layla usiadła na ławce i ze znudzeniem spojrzała na kwiaty. -Żadna z nas nie opuściła pałacu, odkąd tu jesteśmy. Jedynie czasem zabierają nas na festyn w miasteczku, ale mamy wtedy tyle strażników, że niewiele zza nich widać.

Serce Kise ścisnęło się z bólu, na myśl, że już nigdy miałby nie zobaczyć morza, które tak bardzo kocha. Hikage wyraźnie zauważył to i przyjrzał mu się.

-Smutno ci, Kise-onii-chan?

-Oh, nie, nie. Chciałbyś się w coś pobawić? Może masz jakieś ulubione zabawy.

-Patrzcie. Pan na nas patrzy - szepnęła nagle Layla. Kise podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na jedno z nisko położonych okien. Zaczerwienił się lekko, ale wątpił by Aomine słyszał o czym rozbawiali. Podniósł Hikage i posadził na swoich barkach.

-Pomachaj tatusiowi, Hikage! – zachęcił dziecko i sam wesoło skinął do męża.

Aomine wpierw zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale po chwili lekko im pomachał. Następnie odwrócił się do Hyuugi, który stał obok i coś mu powiedział, a Hyuuga wychylił się po chwili i również im pomachał.  
-Ri-chan pewnie szuka go w garnizonie.

-H…Hyuuga-onii-chan! – zawołał cichutkim głosem mały blondynek.

-Hej, szkrabie - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. -Layla-chan, nie ma z wami mojej żony?  
-Poszła cię szukać, Hyuuga-sama - powiedziała Layla tak słodko, że aż Momoi się zdziwiła.

Bogowie, ta kobieta jest zdecydowanie przerażająca.

-T…tata do nas zejdzie ? – zapytał niepewnie Hikage, kładąc ręce na głowie Kise.

-Wątpię, skarbie - Momoi szybko dotknęła plecków dziecka. -Tata jest bardzo zapracowany.

Blondynek od razu posmutniał i wsunął łapki w włosy Ryouty, bawiąc się nimi.

-A czy Kise-onii-chan też jest zajęty? Czy może pobawić się ze mną ?

-Musisz go o to sam zapytać.

Kise zachichotał cicho, czując jednak lekki żal. Miał nadzieje, że przynajmniej teraz, kiedy jest w Too, Hikage nie będzie się czuł tak samotnie.

-Będę robił z tobą co tylko zechcesz!

Momoi uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Dobrze, że Kise polubił jedynego syna Aomine. Layla traktowała go jak śmiecia, a tylko ona mogła po niego chodzić, więc maluch czuł się nie dopieszczony.

-N…naprawdę? To….może…. masz jakieś ciekawe zabawy z twojego królestwa?

Kise zastanowił się trochę. Sam nigdy nie bawił się z żadnymi dziećmi, ale często obserwował je. Była jedna zabawa, która mogła przynieść im wiele śmiechu. Jeśli żony z nimi zagrają.

-Macie może jakiś zbędny kawałek materiału? –zapytał Kise i zdjął z siebie Hikage.

-Oczywiście.  
Momoi poszła do swojego pokoju po materiał. W tym samym momencie, kiedy ona zniknęła, za rogiem pojawił się strażnik. Layla podniosła się z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji. Zapewne Aomine po nią przysłał, wreszcie! Musiał być spragniony po tak długiej rozłące.  
-Milady - mężczyzna skłonił się jej lekko. -Ryouta-sama, dostałem polecenie, by przyprowadzić cię do Pana. Wraz z księciem.

Blondyn spojrzał na strażnika wyraźnie zaskoczony. Malec jednak wydawał się zadowolony.

-Pani Laylo, niech pani powie Momoicchi gdzie poszliśmy, dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze pobawimy się wszyscy razem. Chodź, Hikage.

Aomine czekał na nich w gabinecie. Jego doradca, Imayoshi, podawał mu papiery, a król podpisywał je beznamiętnie. Kiedy ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Shouchi, jesteś wolny.

Czarnowłosy wstał i uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do blondyna. Przyjrzał mu się trochę i lekko skinął głową.

-Kise…Ryouta, tak? Interesujące.

-Przyjdź jutro, dobrze? A właśnie, mógłbyś po drodze zajrzeć do Sakurai'a? Mówił, że ma do ciebie sprawę - dodał Aomine. Uśmiech czarnowłosego momentalnie się poszerzył.

-Tak, tak. Chętnie odwiedzę Ryo – zamruczał i wyszedł.

-On też będzie zadowolony - zaśmiał się cicho. -Miło was widzieć.

Mały Hikage szybko pomknął przez pokój do taty, a blondyn najpierw poszedł za nim, ale przed królem zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął lekko.

-Hej, Aominecchi. Mam nadzieję, że dzień nie mija zbyt ciężko.

-Masa papierów do przeglądu, nuda - burknął, biorąc syna na ręce. -Namówiłeś Ryoutę na spacer?

-Kise-onii-chan sam zabrał mnie na spacer tato! Przyszła po mnie ta nie miła pani, ale potem bawiłem się z Kise-onii-chan! Pokazał mi kwiatka, po którym brzuch cię nie boli.

-Nie... Layla jest miła, synku. Ona po prostu nie wie, jak się zachowywać przy tobie, tyle - Aomine sam w to nie wierzył, ale nie chciał, by syn się przejmował. -Swoją drogą, dostałem list od rodziców Shino, chcą, żeby u nas zamieszkał na stałe, więc nie wyjedzie już więcej.

-Naprawdę? – zapytał blondyn zadziwiająco głośno – To…to świetnie! Shino będzie już mój!

-Tak, Shino jest twój. Shino to jego przyjaciel - wyjaśnił Kise. Ryouta przyjrzał się malcowi i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że pierwszy raz od kiedy go poznał, małego aż energia rozpiera, a jego oczy błyszczą radośnie.

-Pokaże ci Shino… ale musisz pamiętać, że nie wolno ci kochać go bardziej niż ja go kocham, Kise-onii-chan.

-O….obiecuje, że nie będę.

-Dobrze. Chcesz, żeby ktoś zabrał cię teraz do Shino?

-M…mogę? Tata się nie obrazi? I onii-chan?

-Nie, żaden z nas się nie obrazi. Chciałem ci to tylko powiedzieć, smyku. Hyuuga poszedł właśnie po Shino.

-Przyjdzie tu z nim? Przyjdzie? Z Shino? – zapytał energicznie, a drzwi do gabinetu właśnie się otworzyły.

Hyuuga wszedł, niosąc w ramionach starszego od Hikage chłopca. Dziecko wyglądało jak jego syn; miało czarne włosy i orzechowe oczy, którymi patrzył bystro dookoła. Kiedy zobaczył Aomine i Kise, szybko schylił głowę. O ile Hyuuga go nie przerażał, tak Aomine...

Mały blondyn od razu zeskoczył z nóg Daiki'ego i pobiegł do Hyuugi.

-Shino!

-Mój książę - Shino pozwolił, żeby Hyuuga go postawił, po czym ładnie mu się pokłonił. Hikage jakby w ogóle na to nie zważając podszedł do niego i wtulił się w jego małe ciało.

-Zabrać ich do pokoju?  
-Tak, poproszę. Riko-chan była tu jakiś czas temu i o ciebie pytała.  
-Cały czas się z nią mijam - jęknął. -Powiedz jej, jakby znów tutaj zaszła, ze jestem z chłopcami.

Hyuuga otworzył drzwi przed dziećmi, którzy byli całkiem zajęci sobą i w ogóle nie zdawali się zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. Wkrótce Kise i Aomine zostali sami.

-Jak spędziłeś te pół dnia?

-Z Hikage i twoimi żonami.

-Mhm - usiadł na ławie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Blondyn lekko się zaczerwienił ale podszedł do niego. Głupio było się do tego przyznać, ale po głowie wciąż chodziło mu wspomnienie miny faworyty Aomine.

-Musisz podpisać pewne dokumenty - powiedział cicho Aomine, dotykając włosków na karku Kise.

-J…ja? W Kaijou załatwiałem takie sprawy, al…ale co miałbym podpisać tutaj?

-Że w wianie wnosisz Kaijou, a ja, jako twój mąż, przejmuję nad nim władzę, bez dalszego rozlewu krwi.

-Oh. Oczywiście – wymamrotał Kise poważnie i momentalnie wyprostował się – pokaż te papiery.

Aomine podał mu kilka pergaminów oraz czarne, gęsie pióro. Kise przejrzał dokumenty, mimo, że ufał Aomine. Do takich spraw podchodził poważnie. Musiał zadbać by wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

-Będziesz dostawać trochę pieniędzy co miesiąc z tych ziem.

Kise mruknął i podpisał szybko dokumenty.

-Dziękuje za wyrozumiałość. Tylko dzięki tobie i twojemu bratu mój kraj nie spłynął krwią.

Aomine przez chwilę milczał. Kise nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, że owszem, nie spłynął krwią, ale on musiał wyrzec się swojego życia. Musiał oddać swoje ciało, wiedząc, że zapewne nigdy nie zazna miłości, na którą zasłużył.

-Czy jestem potrzebny jeszcze do czegoś? Mógłbym pomóc przejrzeć ci te dokumenty, wiesz. Całkiem szybko mi to idzie.

-Tak właściwie, to już nie ma co robić, jutro to zrobię. Może chcesz zobaczyć pałac?

Kise podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

-Bardzo chętnie. Skoro potem nie będę mógł tego zrobić, muszę skorzystać z szansy!

-Ach, no tak. Zapomniałem.  
Mężczyźni mieli swobodę poruszania się po pałacu. Płeć i pozycja Kise znów się ze sobą kłóciły.  
-Jeszcze do tego wrócimy.

-Hm? – spojrzał na niego zdziwiony Kise. Nie do końca wiedział o co mu chodziło.

-Może dam ci przywileje poruszania się po pałacu.

Blondyn natychmiast się rozpromienił, spoglądając na niego i niemal promieniejąc.

-Naprawdę? Momoicchi mówiła, że tylko Rikocchi może chodzić po pałacu. I twoja faworyta. Pałac musi być naprawdę piękny. I biblioteka…mówiłeś, że macie bibliotekę.

-Tak, Hyuuga bardzo ją rozpieszcza. Myślę, że naprawdę ją kocha.

-To dobrze. Rikocchi wydaje się być bardzo szczęśliwa.

-Szczerze to nie zwróciłem uwagi na jej szczęście. Widzę tylko, jak bardzo zmieniła mojego brata.

Blondyn zaśmiał się wesoło.

-To dobrze. Momoicchi chyba jest troszkę zaskoczona tym jak otwarcie Rikocchi traktuje Hyuugacchi'ego. Ale wydaje mi się, że też chciałaby mieć kogoś tak bliskiego! Muszą być wspaniałą parą.

-Hyuuga odnalazł ją w państwie, które było trawione wojną domową i jednocześnie wojną z innym krajem. Riko była jedną z młodszych córek króla i jako jedyna chciała prowadzić armię. Kiedy zobaczył ją w zbroi, na koniu.. .szczękę miał przy pasku - zaśmiał się.

Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wcześniej dość rzadko się śmiał.

-Chodźmy. Pokażę ci bibliotekę.

Kise momentalnie wstał z ławki i niemal cały się trząsł z podekscytowania. Nie mógł się tego doczekać! Myślał o tym od kiedy usłyszał o niej od Aomine!

Aomine poprowadził go korytarzami. Mijający ich ludzie kłaniali się lekko, posyłając Kise zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Blondyn niemal podskakując radośnie szedł obok niego i tylko czekał aż mężczyzna wskaże mu te drzwi.

W końcu dotarli do ogromnych drzwi. Aomine pchnął je, pokazując Kise największą bibliotekę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Blondyn od razu przestał całkowicie interesować się swoim mężem i zaczął latać od jednej półki do drugiej, piszcząc i ledwo łapiąc oddech.

Aomine usiadł w krześle i przyglądał mu się ze spokojem. Oczy blondyna niemal świeciły z podekscytowania i dotykał grzbietów ksiąg z czcią, jakby były największym cudem świata. Delikatnie wyjął kilka egzemplarzy i przejrzał je, starając się nic nie uszkodzić. W końcu dotarł do dużego okna na środku Sali i stanął jak wryty spoglądając przez nie.

-Kise? Co jest ?

-Morze… - szepnął zachwycony i z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w krajobraz. Morze. Zawsze to je najbardziej kochał.

Aomine stanął obok niego. Bezwiednie, nim to przemyślał, objął Kise w pasie.  
-Podoba ci się?

-Jest idealne. Kocham je.

-Naprawdę?

Blondyn skinął głową, dalej nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

-Tak. Mówiłem ci, że miałem załogę, prawda? Często byłem na morzu. Kocham je najbardziej na świecie.

Nagle Aomine zrobił się zazdrosny o morze, co było głupie, ale nie powiedział ani słowa na ten temat.  
-Za jakiś czas będę płynąć do królestwa Rakuzan. Jeśli będę z ciebie zadowolony, popłyniesz ze mną.

Wreszcie Kise odwrócił się i tym samym spojrzeniem, pełnym uwielbienia, spojrzał na niego.

-Naprawdę? Zrobię wszystko.

-Tak, tak. Czuj się dobrze.

Wyszczerzył się.

-Czuję się dobrze.

 _Jest ładny, kiedy się uśmiecha,_ pomyślał Aomine. Kise złapał go za dłoń i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie i bliżej okna.

-Myślisz, że moglibyśmy kiedyś pójść się w nim wykąpać?

-Zwariowałeś, woda będzie lodowata.

-Z…zawsze jest taka zimna? Ale nie martw się! W czasie podróży pływałem nawet w takiej niemal zamarzniętej!

-Mówiłeś, że łatwo łapiesz przeziębienia, więc nie będę ryzykować twoim zdrowiem.

Kise lekko się naburmuszył.

-No…co prawda to rzeczywiście się wtedy przeziębiłem…ale nie mogłem pozwolić się tej dziewczynce utopić. Zapalenie płuc to mała cena!

-Możesz od tego umrzeć , głupku - pocałował go szybko w czoło.

-Ta dziewczyna umarłaby na pewno, nie miałem wyboru! Każdy by tak postąpił, Aominecchi – oznajmił, leciutko się rumieniąc, gdy poczuł jego usta na skórze – Chociaż rzeczywiście długo się leczyłem.

-Tak, tak, szaleńcu - zanotował w myślach, że należy poinformować straż Kise o tym, by nie dopuszczali go w pobliże morza bez opieki.

-Możemy je obejrzeć z bliska? Obiecuje, że nie wskoczę do niego.

-Możemy się tam przejść, jeśli chcesz.

Skinął energicznie głową i po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Aomine małym dzwoneczkiem wezwał pokojówkę. Kobieta wbiegła do biblioteki, pochylając się cały czas.  
-Przynieś z mojej komnaty dwie opończe.

Kiedy kobieta wróciła podała jedną Aomine, a drugą Kise i lekko się skłoniła. Blondyn założył ją na siebie i wysunął swoją dłoń, chcą złączyć ją z dłonią króla.

Aomine ujął jego rękę i pociągnął go w całkiem inną stronę, niż ta, z której przyszli. Gdyby nie to, że Kise by z nim, pewnie by się zgubił w labiryncie korytarzy. W końcu jednak stanęli na dziedzińcu a Aomine skinął na drobnego chłopaka.  
-Sakurai, osiodłaj mojego wierzchowca.  
-Tak, p-panie - chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do stajni. Wrócił o dziwno dość szybko i przyprowadził go, zatrzymując się koło pary.

-Mam takie dziwne uczucie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, Aominecchi….

-Wszyscy się na ciebie patrzą.  
Podsadził go i pomógł ulokować się na koniu, nim usiadł za jego plecami. Blondyn mruknął coś nerwowo, o tym, że i tym razem nie chce spaść z siodła i poprawił się w nim szybko.

Nie miał się o co bać, Aomine podtrzymywał go z obu stron. Kiedy wyjechał za bramę, zauważył kątem oka, jak jego eskorta rusza za nimi. Co do prywatności..  
-Załóż kaptur.

Kise od razu go posłuchał, ale mimo to zza kaptura uważnie przyglądał się wiosce. Ludzie machali im i podchodzili bliżej, więc Aomine musiał zwolnić.

-Nie powinni wiedzieć kim jestem? – zapytał Kise. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego Aomine ukrywa jego tożsamość. Z powodu płci?

-Powinni. Ale chcę to ogłosić podczas zbliżającego się festynu.

-Pani Layla mówiła, że czasem zabierasz ją ze sobą na takie festiwale – zauważył.

-Tak. Generalnie, tłum lubi, jeśli pokazuję któryś z moich "skarbów".

-Pani się ucieszy jak zabierzesz ją ze sobą.

-Nie, myślę, że zabiorę ciebie.

Kise zaczerwienił się lekko, a jego serce troszkę mocniej zabiło. Zdziwił się, że mężczyzna powiedział coś takiego. Mimo wszystko to Layla była jego faworytą. Nawet jeśli chwilowo stracił nią zainteresowanie.

Aomine piętami ponaglił konia i znów zaczęli szybszym tempem zbliżać się do morza. Gdy wreszcie dojechali do plaży, Kise pisnął z zachwytu i niemal rozpłakał się ze wzruszenia.

-Jest niesamowite!

-Woda jak woda.

-Nie dla mnie, Aominecchi. Nie dla mnie. Dla mnie morze to jedyna rzecz, która mnie uszczęśliwiała. Więc dziękuje ci, że mnie tu zabrałeś.

Aomine pomyślał o tym, że widok z jego komnaty, na bezkresne morze, na pewno spodobałby się Kise. Może kiedyś na jedną noc wezwie go do siebie, by móc mu jego pokazać.

-Możemy zejść z konia? – zapytał Kise – Chciałbym dotknąć piasku i wody. Tylko palcami, nie martw się.

Aomine zsunął się z siodła i wyciągnął ręce, by pomóc zejść Kise. Blondyn syknął cicho, czując, że jednak może jazda konno bo pierwszym razie nie była tak dobrym pomysłem. Nie zamierzał jednak na nic narzekać.

-Boli? - Aomine zmrużył oczy.

-Tylko troszeczkę.

-Mhm.  
Wciąż trzymając go za rękę, zaczął spacer plażą. Blondyn parł na przód, próbując choć troszkę przystopować swój entuzjazm. Gdy dotarli wreszcie do brzegu, rzucił się na piasek, śmiejąc się wesoło.

-Miałeś się zachowywać.

-Przepraszam – burknął blondyn zupełnie nieprzekonująco, ale podniósł się trochę, cały ubrudzony w piasku.

-Otrzep się.

Kise otrzepał się powierzchniowo i zbliżył się jeszcze do brzegu, dłonie zanurzając w mokrym piasku i czekając na kolejną falę.

-Uważaj, żeby cię nie zmoczyło.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie. Chciałem zamoczyć tylko ręce.

-Dobrze - Aomine założył ręce na piersi i patrzył na morze. Skoro Kise sprawiało to taką frajdę, mógł poświęcić te kilka minut. Blondyn z każdą falą, zaciskał coraz mocniej usta, powstrzymując się od radosnych pisków.

Po pół godziny Aomine ziewnął.  
-Kise, powinniśmy wracać.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie i wygrzebał z ziemi jakiś kamyczek. Szybko jednak wstał i podążył w stronę ich straży.

Aomine znów usadowił go w siodle, a potem usiadł za nim. Otoczył Kise w pasie ramieniem, podtrzymując go.  
-Chcesz zobaczyć miasto?

-Jeśli to nie problem. Jeśli nie chcesz mnie jeszcze pokazywać, to nie ma wyboru. Poczekam do festiwalu.

-Jeśli naciągniesz kaptur, mogę ci pokazać to i owo.

W odpowiedzi blondyn mocniej skrył się za kapturem. Aomine naciągnął na głowę swój i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jeśli nikt nie rozpozna konia, obaj w czarnych, stonowanych opończach wyglądali normalnie. Co prawda, straż ich zdradzała, ale trzymali się kawałek za nimi.

Kise zdziwił się lekko zachowaniem króla, ale postanowił milczeć. Dzięki temu unikną rozgłosu i bez problemu dostaną się tam, gdzie chcą.

Aomine dal dyskretny znak straży, by trzymali się jeszcze dalej. Miał ze sobą broń, wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek się pofatygował, żeby go zaatakować.  
-Na rynku jest piekarnia, w której robią dobre ciasto.

-Dostarczają je do twojego zamku?

-Mhm. Chociaż czasem wymykam się nad ranem i przychodzę do pań, które pracują tutaj. Zawsze dostanę ciepłe mleko i ciastko.

-Woaah! Aominecchi, te panie muszą być naprawdę szczęśliwe! Jesteś dobrym władcą!

-Ciiiszej, Ryouta - delikatnie pogłaskał go po brzuchu. Kise w ogóle nie zaprotestował, nie czując się z tym nie komfortowo.

-Pójdziemy się z nimi zobaczyć?

-Mam ochotę na ciasto.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że była to zgoda. Aomine pospieszył konia. Przez materiał czuł pod palcami ciepło ciała Ryouty, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od wspomnień tego, jak miękka i delikatna jest jego skóra.

Kise rozglądał się na boki, próbując wypatrzeć budynek, o którym mówił mu Aomine. Był cholernie ciekawy, skoro sam król wymykał się do niego!

-Tutaj jest wielka brama - wyjaśnił. -Zazwyczaj jest zamknięta, a kupcy i podróżnicy wchodzą przez bramę wschodnią lub zachodnią.

Kise przytrzymując swój kaptur, podniósł lekko głowę i przyjrzał się architekturze budowli. Wszystko to było dla niego nowe i pragnął pochłonąć wszystko co tylko mógł.

-W wieżach na bieżąco są strażnicy i czujki - tłumaczył Aomine. -Ci w głównej wieży nadzorują mechanizm bramy. O, a widzisz tam, na wzgórzu, ten domek?

Kise od razu spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i skinął lekko głową.

-Tak?

-Tam mieszka Tetsu, mag i medyk.

-Kuroko-kun? Momoicchi powiedziała, że załatwi nam spotkanie!

-Ach, zapomniałem, że interesujesz się zielarstwem. Tetsu ma przyjść jutro.

-N…naprawdę? Nie mogę się doczekać! – zawołał podekscytowany blondyn, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że mężczyzna mówi o medyku używając jego imienia, co świadczy o głębokiej więzi jaką z sobą mają.

-Mhm - Aomine ponaglił konia i wjechali w głąb uliczek. Jak Kise zauważył, domy nie stały zbite jeden obok drugiego, a na rogu każdej uliczki była studnia. Blondyn przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, nie skrywając zainteresowania ani na chwilę.

-Tutaj jest miejski szpital.

-Może mógłbym kiedyś pomóc…

-Kise, nie powinieneś opuszczać pałacu.

Blondyn posmutniał trochę, ale nie odpowiedział.

-Tam jesteś bezpieczny, rozumiesz?

-Yhmm – burknął potwierdzająco. Nie cierpiał siedzieć w jednym miejscu, tak jak gdy zamykali go w pokoju, ale nie był w pozycji do jakiegokolwiek narzekania.

Jeszcze wrócą do tej rozmowy. Aomine musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że w Too są ludzie, którzy mogą chcieć jego krzywdy. Dla kobiet to było oczywiste, ale dla mężczyzny ograniczenie wolności musiało być nowością.

Dla normalnego wolnego mężczyzny może i tak, ale dla Kise…

-A to rynek - szepnął mu do ucha. Kise natychmiast podniósł głowę, rozglądając się i szukając piekarni.

-Tam - pokazał mu palcem niepozorny budynek, z którego dobiegały jednak smakowite zapachy. Gdy tylko do niego dojechali, Kise spróbował nieporadnie, pierwszy zejść z konia, co przez jego pozycje, oczywiście się nie udało. Aomine tylko westchnął i zszedł przed nim, pomagając mu.

Kiedy Kise wpadł w jego ramiona, kaptur zsunął mu się lekko z głowy, dlatego też Aomine poprawił mu go ostrożnie.

-D…dzięki. Póki nie rozpoznają ciebie i tak nie będą wiedzieli kim jestem.

-Tak, wiem - warknął, ale osłodził to delikatnym dotykiem dłoni, kiedy łapał go za rękę i ciągnął na tyły budynku. Blondyn z lekkim uśmieszkiem podążał za nim, będąc ciekawy tego co zobaczy i kogo pozna.

W środku było strasznie gorąco i pachniało pieczywem i masłem. Kilka kobiet uwijało się przy piecach, to kładąc na blaszkach ciasto, to dorzucając do ognia.  
Aomine zrzucił kaptur i wyszczerzył zęby. Mimo, że praca nie została przerwana, kobiety odwróciły się w jego kierunku z szerokimi uśmiechami. Dwie z nich podeszły do niego, chcąc go najwyraźniej mocno wyściskać.

Aomine pozwolił im na to, ba, nawet odwzajemnił uścisk.  
-No, no, nasz młody pan! Siądzie, siądzie, akurat kończy się wypiekać pana ulubione ciasto. A to co za chudzinka?  
-To, drogie panie, jest mój małżonek i książę Kaijou, Ryouta.  
-Bogowie! Nikt go nie karmił?!

Kise momentalnie zaczerwienił się na te słowa, nie chcąc odpowiadać twierdząco.

-D….dzień dobry!

-Dobry, dobry, skarbeńku. Siadaj, siadaj, zaraz go nakarmimy, panie Aomine!

Kise odłożył swoją opończę na jedno z krzeseł i niemożliwe się rumieniąc poszedł za kobietami, które ciągle klepały go po tyłku i mówiły jak go to utuczą.

-Kawy dla pana, a dla tego uroczego aniołka zrobimy mleka z cynamonem, co? Lubisz słodkości, kochanie? - jedna z kobiet, sięgająca Kise do serca, uszczypnęła lekko jego policzek.

-K…kto nie lubi słodyczy!

-Otóż to - posadziły go przy stole i niemal natychmiast obok niego stanął cynowy kubek z słodkim mlekiem. Blondyn uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak potrafił i podziękował szczerze kobietom, od razu smakując napoju.

-Dobre, co? Karmiły mnie tym, gdy byłem dzieckiem.

-Przepyszne! – oznajmił głośno i wypił kolejnego łyka, nie przestając uśmiechać się wesoło.

Aomine leniwie popijał kawę, podczas kiedy kobiety paplały coś wesoło, a on odpowiadał im krótko. Blondyn najwyraźniej odnalazł się w ich towarzystwie i co chwila opowiadał coś, energicznie gestykulując i chichocząc.

-Musisz przytyć, skarbeńku!

-Mówią panie? Nie wyglądam normalnie ? – w sumie Aomine chyba wspomniał coś o tym, że jest za chudy…

-Taka chudzinka!  
-Taki drobniutki!

-W…wcale nie! – wymamrotał Kise i podniósł się na krześle, wyciągając ręce i napinając mięśnie – Spójrzcie na te siłę!

-Tak, tak, skarbie, siadaj.

Kise zaczerwienił się cały i pospiesznie podniósł szklankę popijając napój. Gdy tylko ją odłożył, spojrzał na Aomine i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dopadł go jednak nie przyjemny kaszel i zachwiał się na nogach, szybko siadając na krześle.

-Kise?  
Kiedy nie przestawał kaszleć, stanął za jego plecami i pogłaskał go po nich.  
-Zakrztusiłeś się?

Blondyn za wszelką cenę próbował się uspokoić, ale dopiero po dłużej chwili mu się to udało.

-Nie, nie. Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest – mruknął.

-Masz, napij się wody, kochanie - najstarsza z kucharek podała mu kubek. -Panie mój, to nie jest kaszel od mąki w powietrzu.  
-Wiem – warknął cicho Aomine. -Kiiiseee?

-Aominecchi? – blondyn spojrzał na niego niewinnie i pociągnął duży łyk z kubka.

-Nie mówiłeś, ze jesteś chory, nim zabrałem cię nad morze.

-Booo…. Nie jestem chory! To tylko powikłania mojej starej choroby!

-Po tym zapaleniu płuc?

Kise wiedział, że nie wykręci się od odpowiedzi, więc nawet nie próbował kłamać.

-No taaaaak. Było to nie tak dawno temu, więc kaszel się jeszcze czasem odzywa.

-Tetsu cię jutro obejrzy - oznajmił, zarzucając mu na ramiona opończę. Kise znów lekko się zaczerwienił.

-Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, Aominecchi.

-Sprawdzimy to.

Kise posłusznie skinął głową i mocniej owinął się mocniej jego opończą.

-Spakuję wam ciasto na drogę, skarbeńki.  
-Dziękuję.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko do kobiet i skłonił się lekko.

-Dziękuje za wszystko. Miło było panie poznać.

-Ciebie również, skarbeńku. Musisz odwiedzać nas częściej. Dbaj o niego, synu - poklepały Aomine po policzku (jedna z nich nawet po pupie).

Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do drzwi, obaj założyli na siebie kaptury.

-To bardzo miłe kobiety, Aominecchi. Bardzo cię kochają.

-Wiem. Zajęły się mną, kiedy zmarli moi rodzice. A potem poprosiły, żebym pomógł im rozkręcić interes w mieście.

-Więc są dla ciebie jak rodzina. Cieszę się, że miałeś kogoś takiego by się tobą zajął!

-Mhm.

* * *

Kiedy wracali do pałacu, Aomine starał się jechać tak, by Kise znów nie przewiało. Gdy wjechali wreszcie na królewski dziedziniec, zobaczyli rozmawiających Hyuugę z Riko.

Hyuuga trzymał zonę za rękę i uśmiechnął się. Kiedy ich zobaczył, uniósł dłoń.  
-Hej hej.

-Hyuugacchi! Rikoccchi!

-Byliście na przejażdżce?

-Aominecchi zabrał mnie na plażę! I pokazał kilka budynków i rynek! I wspaniałe panie z piekarni! – mruknął zadowolony blondyn. Skoro zajmowały się Aomine, to Hyuuga zapewne też je zna.

-O, to miałeś dzień pełen przygód - Hyuuga podał mu rękę i pomógł Kise zejść z konia, po czym przytrzymał go, kiedy Aomine zsiadał. Kise uśmiechnął się radośnie do mężczyzny i skinął głową.

-A ty, Hyuugacchi? Mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś trochę czasu z żoną!

-Właśnie wybieramy się na spacer do ogrodu - powiedział, ściskając lekko dłoń Riko. Przez chwile Kise pomyślał o zaproponowaniu swojego towarzystwa, ale wolał by para spędziła więcej czasu sama.

-Tylko nie zmarnuj tego czasu na gadki o kwiatkach, Hyuugacchi! Miłego dnia!

-Już ja dopilnuje żeby tak nie zmarnował! – oznajmiła z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Riko.

-A ty marsz do łóżka. Masz zakaz wałęsania się, nim nie obejrzy cię Tetsu.

Blondyn jęknął oburzony.

-Al…ale Aominecchi!

-Powiedziałem.

Riko przyglądała im się wyraźnie zdziwiona.

-Hyuuga, twój brat naprawdę dba o swoją nową żonę!

-To dobrze, prawda? Najwyższa pora - prychnął, prowadząc ją do ogrodów. Kise czerwienił się lekko słysząc tą wymianę zdań i spojrzał w stronę władcy Too.

Aomine skinął na strażnika.  
-Odprowadź go do haremu - oznajmił, a mężczyzna skinął głową.  
-Do łóżka, Kise - powtórzył Aomine, odchodząc.  
-Tędy, lady Kise.

-Ja…. – mruknął blondyn, próbując wyjaśnić, że nie jest „lady". Zrezygnował jednak i podążył za strażnikiem – Nieważne. Dziękuje.

-Do usług.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, zaparzył sobie ziołowej herbaty i wsunął się do łóżka, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

To był naprawdę cudowny dzień.


	4. Chapter 4

Wieczorem Aomine odnalazł Hikage i Shino śpiących razem w małym saloniku. Skinął na jedną z pokojówek i wziął na ręce syna, podczas kiedy kobieta podniosła Shino.  
-Zanieść go do jego pokoju, panie?  
-Nie, zabierzemy ich obu do Hikage, inaczej jak się obudzą, to będą płakać - mruknął.  
A kiedy już położył syna i jego przyjaciela do łóżka, a także upewnił się, że nad snem obu czuwa niania, uznał, że czas sprawdzić, czy Kise dostosował się do polecenia.

Blondyn jednak nie zamierzał narażać się na jego gniew, mimo tego, że nie sądził by król go jeszcze dzisiaj odwiedził.

Był więc zaskoczony, kiedy po zmroku Aomine wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
-Masz szczęście - powiedział, widząc go w łóżku.

-Pr…przecież powiedziałeś, że nie mam się włóczyć – prychnął blondyn znad książki.

-Otóż to. Grzeczny z ciebie chłopiec - usiadł na łóżku. Kise odłożył tomisko na stolik, będąc przygotowanym na jakąś rozmowę. Spoglądał więc pytająco na Aomine.

-Skoro już tutaj jestem, mogę z tobą spędzić noc.

Kise spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale szybko się rozpromienił.

-Naprawdę!?

-Skoro już się tutaj fatygowałem - odparł nonszalancko.

-N…nie trzeba b…było…ale…dziękuje! To dużo dla mnie znaczy!

-Mhm. Możesz mi to jakoś wynagrodzić - uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Blondyn uniósł brwi i prychnął cicho, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

-Pff! Mogłem się domyślić, że chodzi o coś zboczonego! No chodź, chodź.

-Ty chodź do mnie.

Blondyn wysunął się spod kołdry i zbliżył się do niego.

-Czekam - założył ręce za głowę. Blondyn zaczerwienił się mocno i zsunął z łóżka, układając się miedzy jego nogami.

Aomine czekał, zainteresowany tym, co wymyśli Kise. Ryouta trzęsącymi się dłońmi odsunął materiał jego ubrania.

Pogłaskał go po włosach, uśmiechając się lekko. Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech i ujął jego męskość w dłonie, przez chwile delikatnie ją badając i w końcu wsuwając jej czubek do ust.

Aomine jęknął cicho, ale nie kazał mu się pospieszyć.

Kise bał się, że wszystko zepsuje swoim brakiem doświadczenia. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien robić aby sprawić mu przyjemność. Próbował więc na zmianę ssać go mocno i lizać jego czubek, stymulując przy tym jego trzon dłonią.

-Masz wrodzony talent, Ryouta - pochwalił. Złote oczy spojrzały na niego, wyrażając zdziwienie i niedowierzanie. Chłopak nie przerwał jednak swojej roboty.

Aomine cicho pojękiwał i mruczał, co sugerowało, że jest mu dobrze. W końcu jednak podniósł Kise i posadził okrakiem na swoich kolanach.

Książe Kaijou spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Myślał, że dzisiaj tylko tak będzie go zaspokajał.

-Muszę cię mieć - wyszeptał Aomine, błądząc ustami po jego szyi. Ryouta jęknął cicho słysząc te słowa i mimo wszystko nie potrafiąc mu odmówić.

Powoli zsunął materiał z ramion Kise, obsypując odsłonięte miejsca pocałunkami. Kise zaczął jęczeć cichutko, wyginając się w jego kierunku.

Był tak wrażliwy, że tak niewiele wystarczało do podniecenia go. Aomine wsunął palce pod jego koszulkę i ściągnął ją do końca.

Blondyn od razu wtulił się w niego mocno.

-Postaram się, żeby mniej bolało niż wczoraj - szepnął, żałując, że nie wziął wina.

-O…okej. Rób co chcesz…

-Dajesz mi pozwolenie, Ryouta?

-P…powiedzmy.

-Ośmielasz się mi rozkazywać? - zamruczał, gryząc lekko jego gardło. Kise pisnął, poruszając gwałtownie biodrami.

-N…nie rozkazuje ci.

-Mmm? Tak to zabrzmiało - szepnął. Kise nadął lekko policzki spoglądając na niego.

-Jakbym śmiał.

-Może twoich rozkazów chciałbym słuchać? - położył małżonka na łóżku i nachylił się nad nim. Blondyn spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

-A… a więc…. N…naznacz mnie.

-Mam cię naznaczyć?

-Tak – mruknął pewnie.

-Dobrze - zaśmiał się, a potem mocno zaczął całować jego szyję, zostawiając tu i ówdzie malinki, prawie fioletowe. Kise, który najwyraźniej miał na tym punkcie jakiś fetysz, jęczał pod nim i coraz bardziej odchylał głowę.

-Jutro będziesz musiał zasłonić szyję - szepnął Aomine, któremu ogromnie się to spodobało.

-Muszę ją zasłaniać?

Władca Too poczuł, jak zalewa go gorąco.  
-Chcesz, żeby wszyscy to zobaczyli?

Kise nerwowo poprawił swoją grzywkę i odwrócił wzrok.

-Czy to źle?

-Nie. Podnieciłeś mnie tym.

-Może… może przed festiwalem też mnie tak oznaczysz… i będzie widać do kogo należę kiedy pokażesz mnie poddanym.

-Podniecasz mnie tymi słowami, jesteś z siebie dumny? - zaczął chaotycznie rozbierać go z resztek odzienia. Blondyn zaczerwienił się lekko, ale w jego oczach widać było żar.

-Może troszeczkę…

Aomine odnalazł jego usta i pocałował go namiętnie, nie pozwalając Kise wycofać się z tego pocałunku. Blondyn nie miał jednak takiego zamiaru. Rozchylił wargi i z entuzjazmem oddał pocałunek, niemal walcząc o dominację. Czując to, jego mąż trochę ostro rozchylił mu nogi kolanem, pocierając wrażliwą męskość miedzy udami Kise. Blondyn jęknął głośno, niemal natychmiast ustępując.

Uśmiech czystej, męskiej dumy, rozjaśnił twarz Aomine.  
-Tutaj lubisz, co? - szepnął.

-N…nie wiem.

Potarł, a kiedy usłyszał kolejną serię jęknięć, zaśmiał się lekko.  
-Lubisz, lubisz.

Kise przez chwile czerwienił się i spoglądał na niego niepewnie, ale w końcu wsunął dłoń między jego nogi i odwracając lekko wzrok zapytał.

-A…Aominecchi niby nie lubił kiedy… brałem go do ust?

 _O Bogowie, litości..._ Aomine zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał.  
-Lubił za bardzo - wyznał. -Mogłem dojść tylko od tego. Ale chcę dojść w tobie, chcę znów słyszeć twoje jęki i piski, Ryouta, chcę czuć, jak przyjmujesz mnie w sobie.. - szeptał mu ochryple do ucha.

Kise jęknął przeciągle i rozłożył delikatnie nogi.

-N…no więc… - zaczął niepewnie, ale odchrząknął szybko- rozkazuje ci spełnić swoje wszystkie pragnienia. Masz wejść we mnie i….spijać moje jęki. A….a potem dojść we mnie.

-Spodobało ci się to rozkazywanie, co?  
Przewrócił go na brzuch i zdjął z niego resztę ubrań, które rzucił na ziemię. Bez słowa podsunął Kise palce do ust. Wiedział, że chłopak wie, co musi zrobić. Otworzył usta i pozwolił by mężczyzna wsunął palce. Gdy tylko to zrobił, blondyn zaczął je ssać i lizać.

Aomine tymczasem całował jego nagie plecy i, zgodnie z rozkazem, robił na nich malinki. Jego blondyn, z każdym kolejnym znakiem, jęczał cichutko, z zadowolenia.

Kiedy palce Aomine były już mokre, przesunął nimi wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kise, aż do jego pośladków.  
-Powoli - szepnął, bardziej do siebie, niż do swojego oblubieńca. Kise mimo wszystko skinął potwierdzająco głową i rozchylił bardziej nogi. -Rozluźnij się - nakazał Aomine, wsuwając w niego jeden palec. Blondyn pisnął cichutko, ale wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i postarał się przyzwyczaić.

-Nie chcę ci robić krzywdy, jeśli się rozluźnisz, będzie ci przyjemnie - szeptał Aomine.

-D…dobrze, Aominecchi.

Do palca dołączył drugi, ale ruchy mężczyzny wciąż były bardzo delikatne. Kise, wreszcie rozluźniony, jęknął głośno i opadł połową ciała na łóżko. Aomine również odczuł tę zmianę, kiedy mięsnie Kise nie były już napięte tak mocno, jakby wyczuwał zagrożenie. Zaczął całować delikatnie jego znamię, wciąż pieszcząc go palcami.

-Mhmm… aa….gdzie mnie całujesz?

-W ten twój znak. Mówiłem, że mi się podoba.

Kise jęknął naprawdę głośno, nadal nie potrafiąc do końca uwierzyć w jego słowa. W końcu wszyscy przez niego…nienawidzili go…a Aomine mówił, że mu się podoba.

-Teraz weź głęboki oddech - szepnął Aomine i wsunął w niego trzeci palec. Blondyn ledwo zdążył go posłuchać i po chwili odpowiedział mu już kolejną serią jęków.

-S…starczy już…chyba.

-Nie, jeszcze nie - pocałował znów znamię. Za każdym razem gdy Aomine go dotykał, jego blondyn drżał w jego ramionach, jakby miał zaraz szczytować.

-C…czemu?

-Bo czuję, że jeszcze nie - odparł wymijająco.  
W końcu jednak odnalazł palcami delikatne miejsce w Kise, to, o którym kiedyś czytał w książkach. Książę Kaijou krzyknął głośno, wyginając się w jego kierunku i nawet nie myśląc o tym, że teraz musiały go słyszeć wszystkie kobiety w haremie.

-O tak, o to miejsce chodziło – zamruczał sam do siebie.

-Ao…Aominecchi! Już…już wystarczy…

-Tak mówisz? - podrażnił je znów palcem. Kise znów pisnął głośno i odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, cały zaczerwieniony.

-T…tak….to miejsce…nie. Już…

-Tutaj dobrze, co?

Blondyn nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć, potrafił tylko głośno skomleć i wić się po nim, mimo, że był tym bardzo zawstydzony.

-Głośniej, nie krępuj się, niech wszyscy wiedzą, jak ci dobrze... a będzie jeszcze lepiej..

-To zawstydzające!

-Nie.. .to podniecające.

-Wszystkie te kobiety będą zazdrosne o ciebie, a nie o mnie, więc to ty powinieneś jęczeć głośno.

-Za chwilę będę...

Mimowolnie książę uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Mam nadzieje – wymsknęło mu się. Za tę impertynencję Aomine mocno poruszył palcami. Blondyn pisnął głośno, odczuwając przy tym lekki dyskomfort.

Aomine wysunął z niego mokre palce i nakierował swojego penisa dłonią. Wsunął go bardzo powoli w Kise. Blondyn niepewnie poruszył mocniej biodrami, samemu lekko się na niego nabijając.

-Nie tak szybko, bo znów będzie bolało - Aomine pogłaskał go po bokach. Podobała mu się ta pozycja, ale nie widział twarzy Kise. Wcześniej mu na tym tak nie zależało, ale... chciał widzieć.

Blondyn jęknął zdziwiony, gdy mężczyzna przewrócił go na plecy i znów zaczął w niego powoli wchodzić. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym żeby zakryć swoje zaczerwienione policzki i zagryzione wargi.

-Boli? - wykrztusił Aomine, który był cały spięty od powstrzymywania się.

-Tylko…troszeczkę.

-Staram się - burknął, pochylając się nad Kise i całując go. Dłonią zaczął pieścić pośladek, a potem męskość małżonka. Po chwili blondyn już wił się w jego ramionach, odbierając Aomine resztki cierpliwości. Był zachwycony tym, że jego kochanek reagował tak energicznie i naturalnie.

Kise wysunął dłonie i zacisnął je mocno na ramionach władcy, drapiąc je. To również mu się spodobało; muskał wargami szyję bondyna, nie chcąc tłumić pocałunkami jego jęków.

-M….możesz już…mocniej, Aominecchi.

-Mocniej? - jęknął ochryple. Blondyn skinął mu głową.

-Nie umrę od tego, najwyżej jutro troszkę poboli.

-Nie chcę, żeby cię bolało - szepnął Aomine całując go, jak na siebie, bardzo czule. Jego ruchy też się nagle zmieniły; były głębokie i mocne, ale jednocześnie brał Kise nad wyraz ostrożnie.

Blondyn przy tym wił się pod nim bardziej niż poprzedniej nocy, próbując z zawstydzenia powstrzymać część swoich jęków.

-Nie powstrzymuj się - złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął przedramię od ust Kise. Blondyn zagryzł na początku lekko wargi, ale szybko poddał się, podając się mu niemal na tacy. -Dobrze - pochwalił Aomine, całując go w skroń. -Możesz dojść, Ryouta.

Kise jęknął kilka razy, nim doszedł niemal na rozkaz. Aomine uśmiechnął się z wyższością, ale wkrótce i on doszedł, opadając na Kise. Chłopak nawet nie zaprotestował, próbując wrócić do siebie i dysząc chrapliwie.

-Gniotę cię?

Kise pokręcił przecząco głową i objął go lekko ramionami.

-Jest dobrze.

-To jeszcze chwilę - westchnął ciężko, próbując odzyskać oddech. Blondyn skinął tylko głową i głaskał go lekko po plecach, samemu się przy tym uspokajając. -A miałem tylko sprawdzić, czy śpisz - mruknął, podnosząc się i ostrożnie wysuwając się z Kise. Nie widział na jego udach krwi, przez co dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą.

-Mm… nie spałem. Zasypianie tutaj dalej jest trochę dziwne, więc wolałem poczytać przed.

-Czemu zasypianie jest dziwne? - Aomine sięgnął do miednicy z wodą po wilgotny ręczniczek, którym zaczął się ocierać.

-W swoim starym pokoju, mimo że byłem w nim zamykany, czułem się w jakiś sposób bezpiecznie. A to zupełnie nowe dla mnie miejsce.

Mężczyzna podał mu ręczniczek i skinięciem dał znać, że również ma się wytrzeć.  
-Tutaj nikt cię nie będzie zamykał. Poza tym, nic ci tutaj nie grozi. Nie masz się czego bać.

Kise odebrał od niego kawałek materiału i obmył w ciszy swoje ciało. Nie był pewien jak powinien mu odpowiedzieć.

Aomine podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej koszulę. Podał mu ją.  
-Ubierz się, noce są chłodne.

Kise skinął potulnie głową i założył ją szybko na siebie, od razu wsuwając się pod ciepłą pościel. Władca Too założył tylko spodnie. Nie chciał wracać do siebie, chociaż wiedział, że blondyn za chwilę zaśnie ze zmęczenia.  
-Chcesz, żebym został już do rana?

-A możesz? - zapytał uroczo i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

Wzruszył ramionami tak, jak gdyby go to nie obchodziło.  
-Co mi tam. Wszyscy słyszeli to, co teraz robiliśmy, więc mogę zostać.

Kise spróbował ukryć uśmiech, ale nie za bardzo mu to wyszło. Szybko zrobił mu trochę miejsca na łóżku. Aomine położył się obok niego i ziewnął.  
-Obróć się na bok - polecił. Kise niemal od razu go posłuchał. Mężczyzna przytulił się do jego pleców, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu małżonka. Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy zdziwiony, ale w końcu zamruczał zadowolony i zamknął oczy.

-Dzisiaj było lepiej?

-Tak, ale ostatnio też nie było źle.

-Chodziło mi o to, czy nie sprawiłem ci już tyle bólu.

-Nie bolało prawie w ogóle.

-Dobrze - zamruczał z zadowoleniem, całując go w szyję.

-Kiedy odbędzie się festiwal?

-W najbliższą sobotę.

Kise poruszył się, podekscytowany. Chciał to zobaczyć! Wiedział, że jego wolność i tak będzie ograniczona, ale w jakiś sposób będzie mógł się tam rozerwać.

-Nie wierć się. Niewygodnie ci?

-Nie, nie. Przepraszam, po prostu pomyślałam jak dobrze będę mógł się bawić na festiwalu.

-Aaa. Jeśli zapytasz Satsuki, może nauczy cię tego wymyślnego tańca, który tak lubi.

-Naprawdę? Momoicchi jest całkiem miła, wiesz?

-Wiem. Znamy się całe życie.

-Oh… a więc… oh… dlaczego więc nie jest twoją faworytą ?

Aomine ugryzł się w język, by nie wygadać mu całej prawdy.  
-Jest dla mnie jak siostra.

-Oh. To dobrze mieć kogoś takiego, Aominecchi. Cieszę się.

-Mhm. Śpij, wszo.

-Branoc, Aominecchi. Dobrych snów.

-Dobranoc, Ryouta. Nie bój się - dodał ciszej, zasypiając.

* * *

Gdy Kise obudził się u jego boku nie było już władcy. Wygląda na to, że gdy pierwszy raz od dawna on pospał do późnego ranka, mężczyzna musiał już wyjść. Blondyn wstał, o dziwo czując się dużo lepiej niż wczoraj. Ubrał się szybko i ruszył do salonu haremu.

Tam właśnie podawano śniadanie. Na jego widok Momoi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a potem jej usteczka wygięły się w 'o' kiedy zobaczyła jego malinki.

-Dzień dobry! – mruknął i wesoło się do nich uśmiechnął, podchodząc do stołu.

-Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry - Layla, w wytwornym stroju, siedziała elegancko w fotelu i popijała kawę z małej, ceramicznej filiżanki. Kise podrapał się nerwowo po szyi, nie za bardzo wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu postanowił, że po prostu usiądzie przy Momoi i zacznie jeść.

-Nie drap tego, Ki-chan - Momoi dotknęła jego dłoni. -Pan był wobec ciebie bardzo ostry? - zapytała, zaniepokojona.

-Oh, nie! Nie myśl o nim źle, Momoicchi! Był bardzo delikatny, bo nie chciał żeby mnie dzisiaj bolało. Oh, mówił też o tobie! Bardzo się przyjaźnicie, prawda?

-Tak, znam go od dziecka - wyznała, zaskoczona tym, co powiedział Kise. Aomine był delikatny? Przecież Kise wyglądał tak, jakby go zgwałcił!

-Nie patrz tak, Momoicchi! Sam go poprosiłem żeby zrobił mi kilka malinek! – mruknął cały czerwony, chcąc postawić jednak króla w lepszym świetle.

-Bogowie, Ki-chan! - Momoi się zarumieniła, a Layla z trzaskiem odstawiła filiżankę. Kise zignorował ją jednak i wciąż wpatrywał się w Momoi.

-Nie myśl o nim źle, proszę! Aominecchi naprawdę się starał!

-Nie, to po prostu dla mnie lekki szok - uśmiechnęła się spokojnie. -Aomine-sama dotychczas traktował tak tylko Maiko. Mamę Hikage.

-Musiała być dobrą osobą – mruknął smutno Kise.

-Była. Bardzo cieszyła się, gdy zaszła w ciążę z Hikage - wyznała Momoi. -Szkoda, że zmarła, nim mogła go wziąć na ręce chociaż raz...

-Hikage czuje się bardzo samotnie. Aominecchi jest zajęty więc nie zawsze ma dla niego czas. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ma rówieśnika….Shino, tak? Ale chyba potrzebuje rodzicielskiej ciepłej dłoni.

-Shino-chan jest od niego troszkę starszy. To syn jednego z baronów, ale nieślubny - zdradziła cicho. -Jego matka kazała się go pozbyć i Pan przyjął go do nas na dwór, żeby Hi-chan miał towarzystwo.

Kise skinął głową. Bardziej niż plotki interesowało go szczęście chłopaka.

-To dobrze. Są chyba bardzo ze sobą teraz zżyci. Chciałbym się z nimi zobaczyć. Myślisz, że mogę poprosić strażnika żeby mnie do nich zaprowadził?

-Zapomnij - Layla prychnęła. -Oni słuchają tylko Pana. Twoje miejsce jest w haremie, nie masz prawa do niczego. Może jesteś mężczyzną, ale nawet jeśli rozłożysz nogi, nie da ci to tutaj władzy.

-Ale ja nie chce władzy pani Laylo. Nie lubię jej – oznajmił Kise spokojnie i przegryzł kolejną kromkę chleba – chciałbym tylko pobawić się z samotnym dzieciakiem. Jakkolwiek… zapytanie nie zaszkodzi.

Wstał od stołu i podszedł do jednego ze strażników.

-Nie chcę władzy, a jużci - mruknęła. -Robi wszystko, żeby omotać Aomine dookoła swojego palca. Ty też, zgadzasz się na wszystko.  
-Layla-san, wiesz, że nigdy nie starałam się o bycie faworytą..

-Dzień dobry. Nie wiem jaki otrzymał pan rozkazy od króla… przepraszam czy mam zgodę na odwiedziny syna władcy? – zapytał grzecznie blondyn.

-Nie dostaliśmy żadnej wiadomości w tej sprawie - odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

-No szkoda. Zawsze warto spróbować. Wiesz więc może czy brat króla jest w tej chwili zajęty?

-Nie wiem, Ryouta-sama. Mam tutaj wartę od kilku godzin.

-Hmm, dobrze. Przepraszam i dziękuje – mruknął smutno – Momoicchi masz jakiś pomysł?

-Możesz wysłać wiadomość. Mamy tutaj nasze pokojówki. Tobie ma usługiwać Sakurai.

Kise nagle się rozpromienił.

-Ah! Sakurai-kun od Imayoshi'ego-san? – zapytał głośno.

-Tak.  
-Przepraszam, wzywałeś mnie? - szepnął chłopak, który dotychczas siedział w kącie. Kise podszedł do niego i poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, przyglądając mu się.

-Nie przedstawiono nam siebie należycie, ale widzieliśmy się wczoraj. I poznałem twojego przyjaciela Imayoshi'ego-san. Wydawał się bardzo śpieszyć do siebie. Kise Ryouta – przedstawił się i lekko skłonił – możesz nazywać mnie jak chcesz!

-Kise-sama - Sakurai szybko niemal skłonił się do pasa. -Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

-Czy możesz przekazać moją prośbę naszemu panu? Może zobaczysz się z Imayoshim-san przy okazji – uśmiechnął się i puścił mu oczko- Chciałbym odwiedzić Hikage.

-Oczywiście. Czy przekazać coś je-jeszcze?

-Coś jeszcze…hmmm… pozdrowienia dla ich obu… i że ubrałem się należycie więc grzecznie czekam do wizyty medyka.

Sakurai uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem pobiegł.

* * *

Wrócił dopiero godzinę później, zaczerwieniony, zdyszany, a na szyi miał malinkę.  
-A-Aomine-dono napi-napisał glejt, że może pan wy-wychodzić do pokoju księcia.  
A podczas gdy Aomine go pisał, on dostarczał rozrywki Imayoshi'emu.

Kise uśmiechnął się gdy zobaczył mały czerwony znak, potwierdzający jego podejrzenia.

-Mam nadzieję, że Imayoshi-san nie pozwolił ci się zanudzić w tym czasie – mruknął cicho – dziękuje ci bardzo.

-Nie... Jeden ze strażników ma cię tam zaprowadzić, Kise-sama.  
-Dobrze. Jeszcze raz dziękuje, Sakuraicchi.

-Do usług, panie.

Kise pożegnał się z kobietami, uśmiechając się szeroko do Momoi i wyszedł. Strażnik poprowadził go do pokojów Hikage. Milczał po drodze, jednak księciu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy doszedł do pokoju, zapukał lekko w drzwi i wszedł do środka.

W pokoju był Hikage, Shino, a także ich niania. Kobieta, widząc Kise, poderwała się i pochyliła głowę.

-Nie trzeba, nie trzeba. Nie chciałbym żebyście mi się kłaniali – zapewnił z uśmiechem – chciałem się tylko pobawić z małym Hikage i jego przyjacielem.

-Kto to? - zapytał Shino, patrząc na Hikage. Blondyn złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął go do Kise.

-To Kise-onii-chan! Mąż tatusia! Obiecał, że nauczy nas zabaw z jego królestwa!

-Witaj, Shino. Miło mi cię poznać – mruknął, uśmiechając się do niego.

-Dzień dobry, panie - pochylił główkę. Kise szybko zmierzwił jego włosy, kucając przy nim.

-Nie trzeba, nie trzeba. Kise-onii-chan brzmi o wiele zabawniej – oznajmił rozbawiony.

-Nie wolno mi, panie, się spoufalać. Jeśli nie jestem już dłużej potrzebny, Hikage-sama - Shino cofnął się o dwa kroki. Tak był nauczony, żeby okazywać szacunek. Czuł się swobodnie tylko przy Aomine i Hyuudze.

-Jesteś potrzebny! – szybko odparł Kise – Prawda, Hikage? Miałem nadzieję, że pobawimy się wszyscy razem. Im więcej ludzi tym lepiej!

-Jeśli tego sobie pan życzy..

-Tak, Shino! Zostań z nami, proszę! Onii-chan, pokaże nam coś fajnego! Onii-chan potrzebujesz dalej kawałka materiału?

Shino czekał. Skoro dwóch członków rodziny królewskiej kazało mu czekać, to czekał. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel podszedł do niego powoli.

-Uśmiechnij się, Shino- szepnął konspiracyjnie – onii-chan cię nie zje.

-Oh. Znalazłem – mruknął Kise, machając jakimś kawałkiem materiału – A więc…teraz zawiąże to sobie na oczach i zakręcę się kilka razy dookoła. Stracę orientację więc będę błądził po pokoju… próbując was tak złapać! Możecie mi dawać różne sygnały dźwiękowe, ale przegracie jeśli was znajdę i złapię!

-To...dziwne.

-N….naprawdę? A wydawało się takie zabawne gdy oglądałem to z okna!

-Spróbujmy, Kise-onii-chan!

-Dobrze, spróbujmy - Shino wiedział, że musi przegrać. Takie były zasady. Wygrać musiał albo Kise, albo Hikage.

Kise zawiązał sobie opaskę i upewnił się, że nic nie widzi.

-Nie martwcie się jeśli się przewrócę. To część zabawny – powiedział i zaczął się kręcić dookoła, wyglądając przy tym trochę idiotycznie. Po kilku sekundach zatrzymał się i ruszył przed siebie, niemal od razu zaliczając glebę.

Niania podbiegła, by pomóc mu wstać.  
-Mój panie, proszę na siebie uważać.

Ale blondyn tylko chichotał niemożliwe.

-Nic się nie stało! – mruknął i złapał ją za ramiona – Widzi pani. Panią już złapałem. Teraz pora na te małe szkraby. Hiiikage! Shiiiino! Idę po was!

Oczywiście poszedł w zupełnie inną stronę. Hikage chichotał, więc Shino nakrył mu dłonią usta, a drugą przyłożył paluszek do własnych.

Kise jednak nie puścił tego bez reakcji. Obrócił się w ich stronę i zaczął machać rękami, próbując wymacać przestrzeń przed sobą.

-Słyszałem chichot pewnego aniołka. Jestem pewien, że zaraz go znajdę!

-Shino, uciekaj!

-Ja nie uciekam - ale zaczął głośno szurać stopami, odciągając uwagę od Hikage. Nawet nie zauważył, że za jego plecami otwarły się drzwi i stanął w nich Aomine.

Hikage zachichotał głośno, idąc w jego stronę i chowając się za nogami taty. Kise, zupełnie nie świadomy niczego, ominął Shino i zaczął iść w stronę Aomine.

-Pfff, aniołku! Shino próbował cię ochronić, ale ja rozpoznam twój śmiech wszędzie! Twoją nianię już złapałem, kochanie!

Aomine milczał, chociaż stojący za nim Kuroko wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zadać jakieś naprawdę ważne pytanie. Aomine jednak przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując ciszę nie tylko medykowi, ale też swojemu synkowi.

-Woooah! Ale umilkłeś, aniołku! – mały blondynek uśmiechnął się lekko, ale posłusznie milczał – Dużo bardziej podobał mi się twój chichot!

Sam Kise zaśmiał się i zrobił kolejny krok, przed siebie, uderzają w klatę Aomine. Blondyn mruknął zdziwiony i zaczął ją obmacywać.

-Albo urosłeś w zadziwiającym tempie, kochanie, albo ktoś jeszcze jest w tym pokoju.

-Macasz tak każdego czy mam wyjątkowe względu? -zapytał cicho Aomine, a Kuroko nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

-A…Aominecchi! – zawołał i spróbował się szybko wycofać.

-Co to za gra? - złapał go za nadgarstki, nie pozwalając mu nawet się od siebie odsunąć. Widok zasłoniętych oczu Kise podsunął mu parę pomysłów.

-D…dzieci w Kaijou lubiły w nią grywać. Cz-czasem je obserwowałem – mruknął cicho blondyn, czerwieniąc się lekko.

-Kise-onii-chan chciał się pobawić ze mną i Shino! Złapał naszą nianię!

-Mhm, może my się włączymy do zabawy?  
-Co ty na to, Hikage-chan? - Kuroko kucnął przy chłopczyku. -Chciałem ci kogoś przedstawić, bo będzie jednym z twoich rycerzy, pozwolisz?

-Mhm! Onii-chan mówił, że im więcej ludzi to zabawy tym lepiej! Czy to ten pan ? – zapytał blondynek, spoglądając na milczącego dotąd czerwonowłosego.

-Tak. To jest Kagami i jest rycerzem. Kagami-kun?  
-Ty też spójrz, Kagami ma mieć na oku was obu.

Kise zdjął z oczu opaskę i spojrzał na potężnie zbudowanego mężczyznę. Hikage przyglądał mu się lekko niepewnie, więc blondyn wziął go na ręce i podszedł do niego z nim.

-A więc… Kagami-kun, tak? Miło mi poznać.

-Dzień dobry… -wymamrotał po nim Hikage.

-On tylko groźnie wygląda, jest czuły i miły.

Kagami zaczerwienił się mocno, spoglądając na parę blondynów i zaczął się lekko jąkać.

-Tego… miło mi poznać…p…panie! Służyć synowi króla… i…eeee… jego małżonkowi to zaszczyt!

-Nieśmiały, tak, tak - Kuroko poklepał go po piersi.

-Kise-onii-chan, czy ten pan się mnie boi?

-Trochę - zaśmiał się Kuroko. -Jestem Kuroko Tetsuya, nadworny medyk. Kise-sama, podobno ma pan problem z płucami.

Hikage nagle przytulił się do niego.

-Czy Kise-onii-chan jest chory? – zapytał szybko.

-Nie, nie. Spokojnie, wszystko dobrze. To tylko stara choroba, aniołku. Ale nie mogłem doczekać się spotkania z medykiem Kuroko, bo ma baaardzo rozległą wiedzę, która mnie interesuje. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o tych kwiatuszkach?

Mały skinął głową.

-Miały lecznicze właściwości, prawda? Pan Kuroko wie dużo takich rzeczy.

-Nic mu nie będzie, smyku - Aomine pogłaskał syna po włosach.- Zadbam o Kise, dobrze?

-A zostaniecie jeszcze troszkę?

-Tetsu, masz czas?

Kuroko tylko spojrzał na Kagamiego, który skinął potakująco głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-To wytłumacz mi, smyku, na czym polega ta wasza gra.

-A więc…Kise-onii-chan zakłada opaskę i próbuje nas złapać…. Wcześniej się kręcąc dookoła i przewraca się i macha rękami zabawnie. I… musi nas złapać!

-Dobrze. Wchodzimy w to. Zasłonię ci oczy, żono.

Blondyn zachichotał i pozwolił mu na to.

-Teraz mam cię okręcić?

Blondyn skinął głową i pozwolił się tak mocno, że niemal całkowicie stracił równowagę, o orientacji już nie mówiąc. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i zaczął znów nimi machać, pokonując pierwszy krok przed siebie.

-Powodzenia - zaśmiał się Aomine. Kise natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku i spróbował złapać go, jednak tylko bezradnie machał rękami.

-AH! Złapię cię! – zawołał, ale Aomine zdążył się już odsunąć, a Kise wpadł na Kagamiego – ty nie jesteś moim mężem….ale mam cię, Kagamicchi.

-Kagami-kun, nie nadajesz się do tej zabawy.

-Przepraszam, następnym razem bardziej się postaram! – burknął, ale Kise już pędził w stronę niebieskowłosego diabełka.

-Ja się nie dam tak łatwo - powiedział Kuroko i wykorzystał swój dar do niemal całkowitego krycia swojej obecności. Kise ciągle próbował iść w jego stronę, radośnie wołając jego imię. Trafił jednak tylko na starszą nianię.

-I znów panią złapałem! Kurokocchi i tak cię złapie.

-A co ze mną, Kise-onii-chan?

-Ciiicho, Hikage-sama!

Kise jednak obrócił się szybko i złapał ich obu, mocno przytulając do siebie.

-Mam was! Następnym razem bardziej słuchaj się Shino, aniołku.

-Kise-sama - szepnął Shino skonfundowany, kiedy Hikage odszedł kawałek. -Hikage-sama powinien wygrywać.

Blondyn mruknął, zastanawiając się.

-Mówisz? Świat jest brutalny, Shino. Aniołek nie będzie zawsze wygrywał – oznajmił szeptem – dlatego musisz zawsze mocno go przytulić jeśli przegra.

-Ale...ale…

-Shino? – pogłaskał go po włosach, wiedząc jak głupio musi wyglądać z opaską na oczach – zaufaj mi tym razem. Hikage zasiądzie kiedyś na tronie. Musi doświadczyć też porażki żeby dobrze władać. No idź go pocieszyć. Powiedz, że następnym razem na pewno wygra.

-Hikage-sama - Shino przytulił mocno swojego księcia. -Następnym razem wygrasz!  
-A co się dzieje, kiedy to ja łapię ciebie? - Aomine objął Kise od tyłu. Blondyn pisnął i odwrócił się do niego, obejmując się.

-Ha! Nie można! Zdradziłeś się i teraz to ja cię złapałem!

-Tak, tak. Wygrałem. Tylko ja mogę siebie pokonać.

-Przegrałeś! Całkowicie! – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wcale nie.

-Wcale tak – wyszczerzył się – gra polegała na tym żebym cię nie znalazł.

-Ale ja znalazłem i złapałem ciebie.

Kise prychnął, nie odsuwając się od niego ani na chwile.

-To żadna sztuka z otwartymi oczami! Nie na tym polega gra. Założę się, że gdybyś to ty był na moim miejscu to nie znalazłbyś mnie! Albo co gorsza pomyliłbyś mnie z kimś innym! – prychnął rozbawiony.

-Znalazłbym cię zawsze - mimo obecności innych osób w pokoju, pocałował Kise w usta. Kagami od razu zaczerwienił się cały, od razu kątem oka spoglądając na Kuroko.

-Shino…. Dlaczego ja nie dostałem całusa?

-Nie wiem, książę.  
Kuroko lekko oblizał wargi.

-Aominecchi! – jęknął Kise gdy tylko król oderwał się od niego – wiedziałem, że złapałeś mnie tylko dlatego, że chciałeś mnie podotykać! Wiesz co wygrywa z tobą?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wtulił w jego szyję szepcząc do jego ucha.

-Twoja żądza, kochanie.

-Z tego powodu nie jest mi smutno - przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach, aż do bioder.  
-Idźcie do komnaty - jęknął Kuroko.

-Kurokocchi! Nie złapałem jeszcze Kurokocchiego!

-Poddaję się - mruknął Kuroko. Kise zdjął z siebie opaskę i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

-Wygrałem! Skoro Kurokocchi był ostatni myślę, że teraz jego kolej. Chyba, że skoro się poddał, to może…Aominecchiego? Zobaczymy jak król sobie poradzi.

-Nie, Tetsu będzie szukał. A my sobie porozmawiamy na zewnątrz.

-Na zewnątrz? – zapytał niby to niewinnie- O czym chciałbyś rozmawiać ze mną na zewnątrz?

-O poruszaniu się po pałacu - skłamał gładko. Blondyn podszedł do niego, podając Kuroko opaskę i uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Ah, tak. Dziękuje ci za udzielenie mi zgody na przychodzenie tutaj. Jak powinienem okazać swoją wdzięczność?

-Porozmawiajmy o zasadach.

-Oczywiście. Nie śmiałbym odmówić – ujął jego dłoń i poprowadził go do wyjścia – Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi…bawcie się dobrze. I nie zapomnijcie o obecności dzieci! Hikage, kochanie, tym razem na pewno wygrasz i dostaniesz w nagrodę całusa od Shino.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Aomine mocno pocałował Kise. Blondyn jęknął cichutko, ale rozchylił usta i wpuścił go do środka, czując jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest.

-Mhm, tak się zastanawiałem, co robisz z Hikage.

-Chciałem tylko żeby się dobrze bawił… - mruknął zawstydzony.

-Wiem. Jesteś dla niego bardzo dobry.

-Hmmm. Chcę żeby miał kogoś kto nie tylko będzie go rozpieszczał, ale też troszkę uczył. I bawił się z nim, kiedy ty pracujesz.

-Chcesz być jego matką - Aomine zmarszczył brwi. Kise natychmiast zamarł i spuścił głowę.

-Przepraszam! To nie tak, że chce zastąpić tą kobietę… po prostu Hikage musi brakować kogoś takiego. Przepraszam, to było aroganckie z mojej strony.

-Nie, Kise, nie - Aomine ujął jego brodę w palce i podniósł głowę chłopaka tak, by spojrzał mu w oczy. -Dziękuję.

-Nie powinienem był, mimo wszystko – mruknął, zawstydzony.

-Nie. Jestem z tego zadowolony.

Zaczerwienił się lekko, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

-Dziękuje.

Znów go pocałował, zamykając oczy i zmieniając agresywny pocałunek w czuły i głęboki. Kise, z początku niepewnie, objął go i wsunął jedną z dłoni w jego włosy, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Przerwało im chrząknięcie, dyskretne, ale pobrzmiewające zdenerwowaniem.  
-Mój panie, podobno chciałeś mnie widzieć - oznajmiła Layla. Kise odwrócił głowę i od razu spróbował odsunąć się od króla, wyraźnie podenerwowany.

Ale dłonie Aomine przytrzymały go w miejscu.  
-Tak, ale to nic długiego. Po prostu od dzisiaj to Kise podejmuje decyzje w haremie.

Obydwie „żony" króla zamarły w tym samym momencie.

-Ale...ale - zaczęła Layla, ale Aomine machnął ręką. Kise spoglądał na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym czego właśnie się dowiedział.

-Możesz odejść.

-A…Aominecchi, jesteś pewien? Czy ona nie była twoją…oblubienicą?

-Ty też jesteś moją oblubienicą - wzruszył ramionami. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na bladą Laylę. -W dodatku ty zajmujesz się Hikage, więc powinieneś mieć więcej do powiedzenia.

Kise spojrzał na niego i lekko uśmiechnął się, stając na palcach i całując go lekko w usta.

-Cokolwiek powiesz, będzie dla mnie rozkazem – mruknął lekko żartobliwie – oddam cały swój wolny czas małemu aniołkowi.

-I mnie. Uciekaj do nich - poklepał go po pupie. Blondyn pisnął i fuknął na niego, ale zaraz zniknął za drzwiami.

-Wróciłem! Szykujcie się na swoją przegraną!

Kuroko akurat był w ramionach Kagami'ego. Widząc Kise, zarumienił się ogniście.

-Widzę, że skończyliście w ten sam sposób. No i co? Zaniedbują was, moje aniołki?

Hikage akurat był zajęty robieniem warkoczyków na Shino, który siedział cierpliwie.

-Hikage, kochanie. Chyba nie chcesz zrobić z Shino dziewczynki – mruknął , dając czas Kagamiemu i Kuroko.

-Nie przeszkadza mi to, Kise-sama.

Blondyn tylko więc zaśmiał się i dołączył do małego do dekorowania głowy Shino.

-Co wy mu robicie? - jęknął Kuroko.

-Shino chciał spróbować życia kobiety!

-Tak, dla mojego księcia wszystko, aczkolwiek, Hikage-sama, to ty masz takie długie włoski.

Blondyn podrapał się nerwowo po szyi.

-Mogę ubrać się jak dziewczyna jeśli chcesz…

-To byłoby ciekawe.

-Kise-onii-chan, pomożesz mi? – zapytał uroczo – I Kuroko-onii-chan.

-Oczywiście, że pomogę, książę.

Wkrótce mężczyźni upletli mu dwa warkoczyki i przerobili jego szaty na uroczą sukienkę. Kise zdjął mu buciki i posadził go przed Shino.

-I co myślisz, Kurokocchi?

-Wygląda słodko. Podobny do...  
-Maiko - powiedział cicho Aomine, stając za nimi. Był smutny, ale spokojny. -Hej, skarbie.

Kise od razu przestał się uśmiechać i umilkł, głaskając tylko lekko Shino po głowię.

-Tato, zobacz jak ładnie wyglądam dla Shino!

-Ślicznie wyglądasz. Aż mam ochotę cię zjeść!

-Nie wolno! Shino pierwszy zamówił mnie na obiad!

-Dobrze, smyku.

Mały pobiegł szybko do Kise i pocałował go lekko w policzek, a potem to samo zrobił z Kuroko.

-Książę jest uroczy - powiedział Kuroko. -Kagami-kun, na nas już pora. Muszę obejrzeć plecy Kise-sama.

-Yyy…tak. Oczywiście, Kuroko.

-Kise zabierze was do swojej komnaty.

Blondyn skinął głową królowi i podszedł do Hikage, delikatnie całując go w czoło, a potem to samo powtarzając przy Shino.

-Opiekuj się swoją żoną, malcu.

-Tak jest, Kise-sama - powiedział bardzo poważnie. Blondyn wstał i razem z dwójką nowych znajomych poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Gdy weszli, Kise spróbował ogarnąć trochę komnatę, bo której porozrzucane były ubrania i książki.

-Nie przejmuj się, Kise-sama. Proszę, połóż się.

Książe zdjął z siebie wierzchnie ubranie i położył się na łóżku. Kuroko usiadł nad nim i zaczął dotykać jego pleców, używając swoich zdolności, aby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia.

Kise był podekscytowany, więc milczał podczas całego zabiegu, uważnie wszystko obserwując, co nie uszło uwadze medyka.

-Mój panie - zaczął Kuroko. -Twoje płuca nie są jeszcze całkiem zdrowe. Ale znalazłem też parę innych rzeczy.

-Innych rzeczy? Co masz na myśli?

-Mój panie, masz problemy z żołądkiem?

-N…nie wiem. Chyba nie specjalnie. Nie jem zbyt dużo – mruknął.

-Bo boli, jak zjesz, prawda?

-T….troszeczkę.

-To dlatego, że masz coś w stylu ranek w brzuchu, mój panie. Ale jeśli zastosujesz się do odpowiedniej diety i zero stresów, to je zaleczymy. Ach, no i ta kontuzja po upadku z konia, pewnie gdy ma padać deszcz, boli cię kolano, Kise-sama?

-Taaaak! Skąd….znaczy… - uspokoił się szybko – niesamowite, Kurokocchi. Pobolewa mnie czasem. Czasem też kiedy za długo pływam.

-Mhm. Z tym niewiele mogę zrobić, mój panie. Gdyby wcześniejsze kontuzje właściwie leczono…

-Nic mi nie będzie, spokojnie. Mam tylko prośbę… powiedz Aominecchi'emu tylko o płucach.

-Mój panie, chciałbym, ale muszę mu powiedzieć o wszystkim.

-Ale….ale… nie ma potrzeby robić problemu, prawda? Musi zajmować się sprawami państwa, a nie kimś takim jak ja!

-Przykro mi, Kise-sama.

Blondyn tylko skinął głową i okrył się kołdrą.

-Przepraszam, że próbowałem cię przekonać do tego.

-Nie, spokojnie - Kuroko pokręcił głową. Kise pokiwał głową i chwycił swój kubek z ziołami.

-Dziękuje za wszystko, Kurokocchi. A co z dietą ?

-Nie możesz jeść ostrych potraw. Dużo mleka i herbaty, a także serów.

-A potrawy mięsne?

-Tak, ale gotowane, nie smażone.

-O…okej. Dziękuje, Kurokocchi. Kagamicchi.

-Do usług, mój panie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego i lekko poklepał go po ramieniu, wyjmując kilka książek.

-Chciałbym ci je pożyczyć, Kurokocchi. To książki z mojego królestwa. Medyczne. Może znajdziesz w nich coś nowego.

-O, dziękuję, Kise-sama. Kagami-kun, mógłbyś?

-Wystarczy Kise-kun. Bo zacznę mówić „ panie medyku" – zagroził żartobliwie Kise.

-Kise-san. Proszę. Teraz jesteś pierwszym małżonkiem.

-Pff. Bzdury! Jestem nadpobudliwym, znienawidzonym dziedzicem. Gdybym pragnął tytułów wszystko inaczej by się potoczyło. Tak w tajemnicy – szepnął konspiracyjnie – nikomu nie powiem, jak nazwiesz mnie –kun. Myślę, że Kagamicchi też nie. Nie wytrzymałby jeśli nie mógłby na ciebie patrzeć dłużej niż pięć minut.

-Nie wypada, Kise-san. Pójdziemy już. Odpoczywaj, proszę. Przyniosę dla ciebie jutro specjalną herbatę, na płuca.

-Yhmm – odparł smutno i zawinął się w kołdrę. Kiedy Kuroko i Kagami wyszli, w jego pokoju zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo cicho. Blondyn pociągnął kilka razy smutno nosem, przeklinając po raz kolejny swoją egzystencje i pozycję. Zakrył pościelą głowę i wtulił się w pościel, próbując zasnąć.

-Śpisz już? - Aomine usiadł obok niego, myśląc, ze Kise śpi.

-Jeszcze nie – mruknął mu blondyn spod kołdry.

-O, a myślałem. Tetsu opowiedział mi, co i jak. Mam ci kazać to wypić - podał Kise kubek mleka.

Blondyn powoli podniósł się i przyjął od niego naczynie. Wypił duszkiem cały kubek i odstawił go na stolik, kiwając mu lekko z podziękowaniem.

-A teraz masz zjeść to. Tetsu mówił, że przez kilka dni, może tygodni, same rzeczy, które nie podrażnią żołądka. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Bo nic specjalnego się nie działo. Poradziłbym sobie z tym, Aominecchi. Ale jestem wdzięczny za troskę i fatygę Kurokocchi'ego.

-Już nie musisz sobie ze wszystkim radzić sam.

-W…wiem, wiem. Ale to takie drobnostki.

-Twoje zdrowie to nie drobnostki! - wybuchł. Kise okrył się pościelą, próbując zakryć się za nią.

-Gdyby to było coś poważnego…to na pewno bym powiedział. Ale nie powinienem sprawiać dodatkowych problemów.

-Kise, już straciłem jedną żonę, nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem przypominać ci o utracie ukochanej… - mruknął smutno.

-Nie kochałem jej - westchnął ciężko Aomine - ale była mi bliska. Czy nikt z was nie rozumie, że to, jak was traktuję, wpływa na to, co ludzie o mnie myślą? Zobowiązałem się o was dbać.

-Przepraszam, Aominecchi. Nikt o mnie nie dbał, nawet z obowiązku. Następnym razem postaram się bardziej pomyśleć o twojej pozycji i sam wezwę pana medyka.

Nie tak miał to zrozumieć. Aomine podrapał się w kark. Jak miał to wytłumaczyć?  
-Nie chodzi o moją pozycję, kretynie. Chodzi o to, że jeśli coś ci dolega, mam obowiązek wiedzieć o tym i udzielić ci pomocy. Jestem twoim mężem.

-Oh… Oczywiście. W takim razie czuję się w obowiązku poinformowania cię, że pani Layla czuje się dzisiaj nie w sosie.

-Wiem, dostałem w ryj.

-Ah…czekaj…CO?

-Kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju Hikage, próbowała mnie przekonać, że przyznanie ci przywilejów to zły pomysł - oparł się o poduszki, a dłonią zaczął muskać bok Kise.

-Pani Layla mnie nie lubi. Wiem, że mógłbym spróbować zrobić coś dla niej żeby to zmienić, ale dzisiaj samo patrzenie na nią mnie irytowało i skończyłem ignorując ją. Jeśli zrobiła coś takiego, to mogę mieć w tym s…swój udział.

-Po co? - pogłaskał go po policzku. -Nie pierwszy raz dostałem w twarz od kobiety, Kise.

-Widocznie łamiesz im serca, Aominecchi!

-No cóż. To było nim musiałem się ożenić z Satsuki.

Blondyn przysunął się do niego blisko.

-Dlaczego musiałeś się z nią żenić? Mówiłeś, że jest jak siostra, prawda? – Kise trudno było sobie wyobrazić uprawianie seksu z siostrą- chciałeś dochować jej wierności?

Aomine poczekał i doczekał się; Kise z zaciekawieniem słuchał go, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że leży z głową na jego piersi.  
-Jeden z baronów bardzo chciał ją za żonę, a ona miała dopiero 13 lat. Ten mężczyzna zabił już dwie poprzednie małżonki i cóż, nie miałem wyboru.

-N-naprawdę? – zapytał zszokowany – Momoicchi mogło stać się coś takiego? Czy nie można było jakoś ukarać tego barona? Jesteś bohaterem Aominecchi!

-Nie jestem - burknął. -Nie ma przeciwko niemu dowodów, mówi, że to były "nieszczęśliwe wypadki". A Satsuki jest szczęśliwa. Chyba.

-Na pewno jest! Nawet jeśli… nie postrzega cię jako…prawdziwego męża. Hmm… może pozwoliłbyś jej czasem wychodzić gdzieś… ze mną i Kagamicchim jako strażnikiem. Takie ciągłe siedzenie w haremie nie jest zdrowe.

-A ty? Postrzegasz mnie jako męża?

Kise zaczerwienił się mocno.

-N-na pewno nie jesteś dla mnie brat. Nie pocałowałbym brata – mruknął zawstydzony i lekko musnął jego usta.

-To dobrze. Czerwienisz się.

-Zawszę się przy tobie czerwienię, o panie.

-Może zaczniesz mi mówić po imieniu. Gdy jesteśmy sami - szeptał. Blondyn nachylił się do niego konspiracyjnie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-N-naprawdę? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która na to pozwala… Nie chcą się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, Ao…Daiki.

-Potrzebują czasu. Nie znają cię tak... blisko i dobrze, jak ja.

Blondyn uniósł lekko brew, pozwalając sobie na kolejny uśmieszek.

-Hmmm… w takim razie mam nadzieję, że poznają mnie, ale w bardziej przyjacielski-bliski sposób.

-Na inny nie pozwolę.

Kise pocałował go lekko i wesoło wtulił się w jego bok, układając się wygodnie i zakrywając ich obu kołdrą.

-Nic innego nie planuje.

-Mam znów zostać na noc?

-Skoro już tu jesteś i leżysz pod kołdrą - mruknął wymijająco.

-Myślę, że mogę zostać - ziewnął. Blondyn uśmiechnął się zadowolony, i owinął się nogą wokół jego ciała.

-Mmm… myślałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby wydawać ją ponownie za mąż?

-Nie.

-Naprawdę? Znaczy…wiem jak się o nią troszczysz, ale gdyby to był ktoś komu możesz zaufać, a ona by coś do niego czuła? Pewnie brzmi jak żona, która chce się pozbyć rywali… o mój boże. Przerażające. A co jeśli niedługo zacznę gonić ludzi z nożyczkami?

-Nie zaczniesz - pogłaskał go po włosach. -Śpij.

-Branoc, Aominecchi. Miłych snów pełnych mnie.

-Tak, tak.  
A jednak, jego sny pełne były Kise.

Ale Aomine nie narzekał.


End file.
